Será Posible Enamorarse Así?
by Amigdalita
Summary: A veces el amor lo encuentras en el lugar y en el momento en que menos lo esperas... Será posible que sin conocerse realmente, el amor esté presente para ellos. U
1. Prólogo

**_Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**¿Será posible enamorarse así?**

_**Prólogo**_

Serena Tsukino era una chica tímida, de pocos pero buenos amigos... quizás algo loca, entre sus amigos destacaba por sus chistes y capacidad para de todo hacer alguna broma. Era de esas chicas que llamaba la atención de un modo muy especial, aunque la primera impresión que generalmente daba era de ser una persona sumamente desagradable.

No era una persona con una vida social activa, mas bien era retraída y vivía mas encerrada en su mundo de fantasía que en la realidad.

Internet era su gran compañero, dedicaba horas a navergar en la red, aprender nuevas cosas y a chatear, no acostumbraba a llamar a nadie por teléfono, ni solía juntarse con sus amigos frecuentemente, para qué? decía, si por internet podía hablar con todos a través del chat.

A sus 22 años, ya con su título de Diseñadora gráfica, trabajaba de manera independiente y desde su casa, cosa que no la ayudaba mucho a salir de esa jaula en la que solita se había encerrado.

Aún no conocía el real significado de la palabra "amor", aunque como siempre decía... no era su prioridad. Su primer novio lo conoció gracias al bendito internet, pero la relación no llegó a buen puerto y se acabó tan rápido como se inició. Lloró en el momento y sufrió por largo tiempo la pérdida de ese primer ¿amor?... pues no podría decirse que fue real amor, pero si fue algo importante para ella. Tuvo un par de relaciones fugases durante sus años de universitaria, y aunque la marcaron de alguna forma, no fueron mas que eso... un par de anécdotas mas en su vida.

De cierta manera su desinterés en el amor provocaba un alejamiento de sus grandes amigos... todos emparejados, con planes de matrimonio, incluso con la idea de tener hijos, idea que a Serena particularmente no le atraía, su lado materno era algo que no desarrollaba ni tenía intenciones de desarrollar.

Entre sus amigos siempre intentaban convencer a Serena de salir mas, conocer gente, enamorarse. Mas de una vez intentaron "juntarla" con algún amigo, pero era inútil, Serena podía mostrar una faceta completamente venenosa cada vez que sus amigos intentaban de alguna forma enfrentarla al "amor"...

En realidad, Serena ocultaba algo en su interior, algo que no le permitía abrirse a los demás como cualquier joven lo hace... algo que la mantenía encerrada y viviendo una vida aparentando ser quien no era, pues en el fondo, ansiaba salir, divertirse y conocer nuevas personas...


	2. Ilusión

**Ilusión**

- Serena!!! Ya sal de ese computador y ven a cenar, gritó Ikuko.

- Ya voy mamá!, en un segundo bajo!!

- Ay esta niña! siempre dice lo mismo y no baja nunca... pensaba Ikuko.

- Ahg! Por qué siempre que estoy entretenida sirven la cena!!!???? – reclamaba Serena, mientras ponía un mensaje de "vuelvo enseguida" en el chat.

Serena baja por fin a cenar con sus padres, Kenji e Ikuko solo la miran cómo traga sin masticar la comida y sube rápidamente a su habitación... desde la escalera se alcanza a escuchar "Gracias Mamá! La cena estaba deliciosa!"...

- Yo no sé que haremos con Serena, es adicta a internet, decía Kenji.

- Si, tienes razón, pero si internet no existiera que sería de ella si apenas y se junta con sus amigas?, comentaba Ikuko.

Mientras en el cuarto de Serena el incesante sonido de un nuevo mensaje se hacía presente.

"Jajajaja" escribía Serena en una de las tantas ventanas que tenía abierta en su computador, mientras debajo de todas las ventanas de chat permanecía abierto un programa de diseño, pues mientras conversaba también aprovechaba de dibujar con su tableta gráfica y avanzar un poco con el trabajo, tenía diseñar un logo y merchandising para una empresa y tenía que presentarlo en un par de días.

De pronto, se abre una nueva ventana con un mensaje que decía "hola, vaya nick el que usas".

Serena se hacía llamar "Conejita de la luna" en los chats que visitaba, aunque no era algo fortuito, si no que realmente su apellido significaba algo muy similar.

- Hola! Como estás?, respondió Serena.

- La verdad es que muy aburrido... raramente entro a estos lugares y bueno me pareció curioso tu nick, escribió él, quien se hacía llamar simplemente Darien.

- Bueno mi nick no es tan curioso, mas bien mi apellido lo es..., dijo Serena.

- ah si? Por qué?... Darien responde con un poco de curiosidad.

- Verás, mi apellido es Tsukino o sea conejo de la Luna jeje, escribió Serena. Y dime Darien, es ese tu nombre?.

- Pues si, Darien Chiba a sus ordenes ¿señorita? Tsukino, dijo Darien...

- Mucho gusto y, pues si, no estoy casada así que Señorita, contestó Serena.

- Dime cuál es tu nombre?, Preguntó Darien, pues al parecer era algo formal y no quería llamarla "Conejita".

- Me llamo Serena, tengo 22 años y tu?, preguntó Serena cada vez con mas curiosidad...

- Tengo 26 años, cuéntame que haces?, contrapreguntaba Darien.

- Bueno, soy diseñadora gráfica y trabajo de manera independiente... Vivo en Tokio...

- Que coincidencia, decía Darien, yo también vivo en Tokio y soy Médico, trabajo en el hospital general.

- De veras? Decía asombrada Serena, debe ser un trabajo muy agotador pero tan gratificante!.

- Pues si lo es, la verdad es que mi gran amor es mi profesión, respondía Darien, quien al otro lado de la pantalla sonreía y pensaba en la suerte que había tenido de encontrar a alguien con quien conversar de esa manera... sin pausas y con total relajo.

El trabajo de Serena había quedado en el olvido, al igual que las otras mil ventanas de chat que no paraban de sonar. Pero Serena no hacía caso y estaba absorta en una conversación que por trivial que fuera había logrado captar su atención... ese tal "Darien" había logrado captar su atención.

Y así pasaron un par de horas escribiéndose cosas... pero ya era muy tarde para Darien quien comenzaba su turno muy temprano al día siguiente.

- Serena, me darías tu número de teléfono?, pregunto Darien.

Serena dudosa, responde... pues bueno, si lo quieres, pero la verdad es que no suelo hablar por teléfono y normalmente mi móvil lo tengo con el timbre mas bajo, así que no te aseguro que contestaré tus llamadas. Realmente Serena no acostumbraba a hablar por teléfono ni a contestarlo, la verdad es que no le llamaba la atención, prefería mantener comunicación por chat, sin ataduras, sin caras, sin voces...

- Dámelo igual, como sabes si te llamo y justo lo escuchas... no seas malita, además hace mucho que no encontraba una chica como tu con quien pudiera conversar tanto tiempo sin aburrirme... realmente eres muy agradable.

A Serena se le esbozó una sonrisa y decidió darle su número.

Darien agradece el gesto y se despide de ella porque realmente era muy tarde para él.

Serena al ver la hora, decide hacer lo mismo y cerrando el computador comienza a alistarse para irse a dormir.

De pronto la alarma de mensaje del celular sonó... "Que tengas muy buenas noches pequeña" decía el mensaje cuyo número no tenía registrado. Serena sonrió y pensó "Darien..."

A la mañana siguiente, Serena despertó con una agradable sensación, por primera vez lograba dormir plácidamente... no sabía a que se debía pero se sentía tan bien...

- Serena, baja a tomar desayuno con nosotros, llamó Ikuko...

Extrañamente Serena bajó rauda y con una sonrisa que hace mucho no se le veía...

Sus padres extrañados se miraron preguntándose que había sucedido, habitualmente Serena no bajaba tan rápido ni mucho menos sonriendo... normalmente bajaba a regañadientes porque la habían despertado o porque habían interrumpido alguna de sus actividades cibernéticas.

Mientras Serena desayunaba, un té con jugo natural de Naranja y unas tostadas francesas, tomó su movil y se decidió a responder al mensaje que había recibido en la noche... "Que tengas un excelente día" escribió.

Recibiendo casi de inmediato una respuesta que decía "Gracias pequeña, espero que tu también tengas un gran día... por cierto soy Darien, para que no me confundas jaja"

Pues ya lo sabía, bien Doctor, no interrumpiré mas su labor, espero que salves muchas vidas hoy, digitó con una rapidez que mostraba su expertiz con el teclado.

... aunque ya estás ayudando a salvar la mía, pensó...

* * *

Hola! espero que este fic sea de su agrado... los primeros capítulos se basaran solamente en estos 2 personajes... pero luego irán apareciendo mas personajes y la historia irá tomando un curso diferente...

Saludos!!


	3. Conociendote

Hola chicas!!! muchas gracias por sus mensajes!!!! bueno, pues si bien es curiosa la forma en que se conocen... se que es mas comun de lo que piensan... bueno espero que les guste lo que sigue

* * *

**Conociéndote**

Serena aprovechó el día para terminar el trabajo que la noche anterior había dejado a un lado para conversar con aquel "Darien", mientras creaba, no podía evitar pensar en él, en esa persona sin voz ni rostro que logró cautivarla con las pocas letras que compartieron la noche anterior... realmente, no sabía que sucedía, pero sentía que un rayito de luz comenzaba a iluminar su vida.

A pesar de que Serena acostumbraba a chatear, era bastante quisquillosa al momento de entablar una conversación. Ella, a diferencia de otras personas que usaban este mismo recurso para socializar, siempre era sincera en todo lo que decía, se presentaba y describía tal cual ella consideraba ser. Nunca pretendía ser otra persona, cosa que también esperaba de quien fuera su compañero de charla de turno... y que por cierto, hace mucho no encontraba... hasta la noche anterior.

Ya había comenzado a anochecer y unas ansias inexplicables la llevaron a sentarse casi frenéticamente frente al PC. Cuando se conectó al chat, casi de inmediato una ventana se abrió, era Darien.

-Hola pequeña, cómo estuvo tu día?.

Serena de inmediato sonrió y contestó, pues la verdad estuvo bastante agradable, por fin terminé un trabajo que tenía pendiente... y aproveché de realizar uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos... tirarme en la cama... y pensar... imaginar...

- Eres una chica soñadora parece... me gusta eso. Mi día estuvo ajetreado, pero la verdad es que así lo disfruto, dijo Darien, por cierto muchas gracias por acordarte de mí esta mañana.

- Pues de nada, la verdad es que creo que eres de esas personas que no hay que dejar de conocer... confesaba Serena con cierta ilusión.

- De verdad así lo crees?, bueno tu no te quedas atrás, no suelo entrar a estos lugares, pero me sorprendí gratamente al encontrarte, creo que me harás adicto a estas conversaciones contigo, respondía coquetamente Darien, aunque solo por las letras no se podía notar.

Serena se sonroja de sobremanera, no entendía por qué, solo agradecía que Darien no podía verla en ese momento.

- Serena, por qué no mejor hablamos por teléfono?, quiero conocer tu voz, le proponía el joven médico.

Ella no sabía que decir, pues la verdad no quería hablar por teléfono, no quería perder esa magia, simplemente quería conocer a este personaje tan atractivo sin identidad, simplemente quería leerlo y descubrir de a poco quien era... y si su voz es horrible? Y si mi voz no le gusta? Pensaba. No quería matar esa pequeña chispa de ilusión... chispa que aun no podía entender por qué se había generado.

- Mejor hablemos otro día, por ahora conozcámonos un poco mas por acá, te parece??, respondía Serena.

- Entiendo, dijo Darien un poco desilusionado, pero promete que me llamarás pronto...

- Lo haré, dijo Serena.

Y así continuaron largas horas conversando... Darien le contó muchas cosas de su vida, no se explicaba cómo pero había una confianza entre ellos que rara vez se daba.

Darien al igual que Serena era una persona retraída y de pocos amigos, su mundo giraba en torno a su trabajo. No acostumbraba a salir mucho, solo lo hacía para los cumpleaños de sus amigos o familia... y últimamente solo iba a las reuniones familiares, pues estaba algo alejado de sus amigos.

Tenía una hermana 2 años menor, Rei, con quien llevaba una relación de amor/odio desde que tenía memoria... y un hermano 4 años menor, Andrew, con quien vivía hace unos años, en un departamento, relativamente cerca de la casa de Serena, cosa por cierto que Serena no hizo notar al momento de enterarse de este detalle.

Era de una familia acomodada y bastante unida, aunque cuando se juntaban las personalidades diferentes de los hermanos se hacía notar. Solían ir de vacaciones a recorrer el país durante todo el Verano. Aunque este año podría ser la excepción ya que Darien llevaba pocos meses trabajando en el hospital por lo que sus vacaciones estaban prácticamente canceladas hasta el próximo año.

Había tenido un par de relaciones serias que duraron mas de 3 años cada una. Pero no podía decir que conoció realmente el amor. Guardaba mucho cariño eso si los recuerdos de esas relaciones, pero la verdad es que nunca amó.

Su última relación sentimental había acabado hace unos meses, aunque el recuerdo seguía latente, no era porque la extrañaba o seguía queriendo, mas bien era porque no se explicaba la razón del porqué no fue capaz de mantener la relación y terminar con todo en la primera oportunidad, siempre se reprochaba el hecho de no sentirse capaz de continuar e intentar salvar una relación que lo había llenado de momentos lindos y simplemente mandar todo por la borda cuándo ya no se sentía capaz de seguir adelante, cuando no se sentía capaz de amar de igual manera.

A pesar de eso, Darien era un tipo divertido, por lo menos eso reflejaba en pantalla, con Serena se reían de todo, hablaban de la vida, opinaban, se molestaban entre ellos. Parecían grandes amigos, amigos de toda la vida...

De esa manera los días pasaron, Serena se enteró de muchas cosas de Darien... porque con ella, Darien era casi como un libro abierto, le contaba de todo...

Serena, cada día se le veía mas sonriente, cosa que para sus padres no había pasado inadvertida, pero no preguntaban por el motivo simplemente disfrutaban de ver a su hija menos retraída y mas feliz...

Serena había encontrado una distracción, una luz... pero había algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención y que no podía dejar de analizar... Por qué Darien apenas y le preguntaba por su vida?... Serena sabía mucho de él, pero él no sabía nada de ella...

Serena, no solía contar detalles de su vida, si la otra persona no demostraba interés, sin embargo Darien era todo lo contrario, contaba su vida completa, incluso detallaba conversaciones, vivencias, situaciones que había pasado durante el día.

Ya había pasado 1 semana desde la primera vez que conversaron... era de noche, una noche preciosa, el cielo de un azul indescriptible con infinidad de estrellas y una luna plateada que hacía soñar a cualquiera... Serena veía este silencioso espectáculo desde su ventana, absorta en su fantasía... le encantaba disfrutar de aquellas noches estrelladas y pedir a la Luna que le cumpliera sus deseos... cuando un aviso de mensaje la sacó de aquel idílico panorama.

- Hola pequeña, cómo estás??? Sabes?, hoy te pensé mucho... escribió Darien.

A pesar de que Darien no pretendía y había dejado en claro a Serena que no estaba buscando ningún tipo de relación, mas bien solo quería pasarlo bien y disfrutar de la vida que para él no era mas que su trabajo... esas pequeñas confesiones, hacían pensar a Serena que Darien sin querer podría estar imaginando que esa "ciber" amistad podría convertirse en algo mas... y eso, aunque la preocupaba un poco porque ella tampoco buscaba una relación sentimental, no se apresuraba en aclarar, pues de alguna manera creía que decir lo que sentía sin fantasear sobre eso, era lo mas sano para ella.

Serena sonriente y ligeramente ruborizada respondió, Estoy muy bien y pues sabes? Yo también pensé en ti... realmente disfruto mucho de tu "compañía".

Darien indicando con las letras del teclado una simple sonrisa, le dice a Serena... Sé que aun no quieres que hablemos, pero es posible verte a través de una foto?... Este soy yo. Adjunta una imagen.

Serena mientras acepta y descargaba el archivo que Darien envió, llevaba una batalla en su mente... Una foto? Pues no tengo ninguna foto donde salga decente... ay que hago??... pero para que me preocupo, si solo quiero ser su amiga, que mas da que me vea en una foto y si salgo mal... pero es que si ya no le gusto?... Ay Serena que cosas piensas, si esto es AMISTAD recuérdalo!...

Buscó en los archivos de su computador alguna foto reciente y se la envió a Darien.

En ese momento la imagen de Darien se despliega en su computador, era un hombre sumamente guapo, estaba de pie junto a su escritorio en la consulta que tenía dentro del hospital. Vestía un delantal blanco abierto, camisa azul oscuro y pantalones color beige, realmente se veía que era un hombre alto y de un físico estupendo. Su sonrisa era perfecta, su cabello negro y esa mirada... Serena realmente quedó prendada de sus ojos. Darien era dueño de unos ojos azules en los que te podías perder sin miedo alguno... realmente la cautivó.

Por otra parte Darien también recibía la foto de Serena, ansioso abrió el archivo, no sabía por qué razón pero necesitaba ponerle rostro a la que ahora se había convertido en una gran compañía.

En la foto aparecía una chica atractiva, no era muy alta con un cuerpo muy bonito, vestía jeans y una polera negra cuello bote que mostraba de manera muy sexy uno de sus hombros. Tenía cabello muy largo y rubio, que llevaba sujeto con dos coletas altas. Su piel era muy blanca y contrastaba de manera impresionante y hermosa con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azul cielo. Al igual que Serena, Darien quedó prendado de inmediato de esa mirada tan bella, de esos ojos, sentía que podía quedarse mirándolos eternamente... aunque para sí se preguntaba cuándo sería el momento en que podría disfrutar de esos ojos en forma personal.

Ambos quedaron por un largo rato sin escribirse, cada uno estaba sumergido en la foto del otro... sin explicarse como la vida les dió la suerte de conocerse de esa manera...


	4. La nostalgia de Darien

**La nostalgia de Darien**

A la mañana siguiente, en una consulta médica, un joven doctor se encontraba perdido en una pantalla de computador.

Darien! Me escuchas??? Preguntó una linda doctora.

Ami, perdona, estaba pensando... dime sucede algo?

No Darien, solo pasaba a entregarte esta ficha, quiero que veas a mi paciente, quiero una segunda opinión.

Si, claro Ami... la revisaré y pediré a la secretaria que le dé una hora conmigo.

Darien... deberías salir más... conocer a alguien, estar encerrado en este hospital no te hace bien. Te lo digo como tu amiga, no quiero verte melancólico, pensando en lo que pudo ser... desde que terminaste con ella, no has hecho mas que trabajar...

Gracias Ami por preocuparte, pero de verdad estoy bien... tu sabes que este hospital es mi vida...

Lo sé y admiro tu amor por esta profesión, pero necesitas tener tu vida... Esta noche celebraremos el cumpleaños de Michiru... no quieres ir conmigo?... Anda Darien di que si, hace mucho tiempo que no nos juntamos, los chicos quieren verte...

Darien se quedó pensando en la propuesta, era cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a sus amigos y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de salir, pensó que podría hacerle bien... además no podía negarse a Ami, su amiga desde que eran pequeños, el cariño que se tenían era tan puro, para Darien era como su hermanita y para Ami, Darien se había convertido en un hermano, padre, amigo y confidente.

Está bien Ami, dime, te paso a buscar a las 9 a tu casa para que vayamos juntos?.

Ami no podía ocultar su felicidad y se acercó a su amigo para abrazarlo...

Gracias Darien, no sabes lo feliz que me pone saber que por fin hoy saldrás de tu encierro. Hasta las 9 entonces...

Darien quedó pensando en lo feliz que se ponía Ami cada vez que él mostraba algun indicio de querer superar esa tristeza que lo tenía sumido en un mundo donde el trabajo era todo.

Ami y Darien se conocieron cuando pequeños, ella tenía solo 4 años mientras que Darien tenía 6. Ella vivía solo con su madre, pues su padre era un artista que viajaba por el mundo... era un tipo mas bien bohemio que no le gustaban las ataduras... un espíritu libre decía...

Mientras que Darien vivía con sus padres y hermanos, Rei de la misma edad de Ami y Andrew quien tan sólo tenía 2 años.

Rei siempre fue una chica peleadora y altanera... conseguía siempre que sus padres castigaran a Darien por cosas que ella había hecho... es mas con la edad, eso no se le pasaba... era una chica manipuladora y consentida, aunque la quería mucho, no podía compartir con ella mas de una hora en el día. Andrew siempre fue un niño muy dulce y a pesar de la diferencia de edad siempre fue muy cercano a Darien, cuando pequeños vivían jugando en el jardín, corrían gritaban, se reían tanto... fue en ese momento cuando Darien y Ami se conocieron...

_**Flash back**_

Mira Darien!!, balbuceaba Andrew, mientras indicaba con su pequeño dedito hacia la pared de que separaba su casa de la siguiente...

Media escondida y tratando de pasar desapercibida, estaba una niña de 4 años... tenía una melena azul y ojos de igual color, realmente era muy linda...

Darien al verla, y a pesar de su edad... aunque siempre fue un chico muy maduro... notó de inmediato un dejo de tristeza en su mirada...

Se acercó al muro... y al hacerlo notó que la pequeña niña se asustó y escondió completamente su rostro tras el muro... Darien, apiló unos cajones y se subió hasta alcanzar lo alto de aquella muralla... tocó las manos de Ami que aún estaban sujetas en la pared y le dijo...

Hola! Cómo te llamas?

Ami, dijo timidamente la pequeña...

¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? Preguntó Darien, mostrándole una gran sonrisa...

La pequeña Ami no lo dudó, respondiendo que si de inmediato... la verdad es que sin que se dieran cuenta, ella acostumbraba a mirar a esos hermanos jugar en las tardes... tenía tantas ganas de jugar con ellos... porque siempre estaba sola en casa al cuidado de una niñera que mas bien dormía todo el día...

_**Fin flash back**_

Darien sonrió al recordar el momento en el que había conocido a su gran amiga... hasta que volvió a posar la mirada en el computador... en la pantalla tenía la imagen de Serena... no podía dejar de contemplarla... no sabía porque esa mujer lo había marcado tanto si ni siquiera se conocían en persona...

De un momento a otro recordó a Kakyuu su última novia...

_**Flash back**_

Te amo Darien... decía una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos

Este... yo... por qué no vamos por un café?... estoy muy cansado y necesito un poco de cafeína en mi organismo, respondió Darien.

Pero... está bien... dijo con tristeza la mujer...

Mientras le servían el café, Darien no podía dejar de pensar...

Me dijo te amo... como le digo que yo también la amo, si no lo siento... llevamos 3 años juntos y aun no he podido enamorarme de ella...

Darien, sucede algo?...

Kakyuu... perdóname...

Perdonarte por qué?... preguntó curiosa

Lo siento, es que no puedo seguir con esto...

No quieres mas café? Preguntó Kakyuu, tratando de evitar el tema, ya que presentía cual sería el final...

Kakyuu, hemos disfrutado 3 hermosos años juntos... pero... es que... no es justo que estés conmigo si yo no puedo quererte de la misma manera que tu me quieres...

Los ojos de Kakyuu se cristalizaron en un instante, sus puños se apretaron con angustia, pues no podía creer que el amor de su vida, le estuviese diciendo eso...

Yo... yo no te amo... dijo Darien agachando su cabeza... y casi hablando para si mismo... y no quiero seguir con esto porque la mas dañada serás tu... y te aprecio demasiado como para lastimarte así...

Me aprecias??... eso fue como un puñal directo a su corazón... después de 3 años juntos, me dices que me aprecias?...

Kakyuu, lo siento, he sido un cobarde por dejar que esto siguiera... pero ya no puedo mas...

Darien se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Kakyuu como si fuera a darle un último beso... ella, estaba atónita... no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder... él besó suavemente la comisura de sus labios... Perdóname, le susurró...

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Darien tenía sus ojos cristalizados por los recuerdos... no podía entender porqué su corazón tenía tanto miedo de enamorarse... porqué fue incapaz de amar a Kakyuu, si ella era una mujer perfecta que se había entregado por completo a él...

Y ahora que estaba decidido a seguir solo, a disfrutar de su trabajo... no se explicaba porque la vida lo hizo encontrarse con esta chica... y que aunque se habían conocido de una forma poco convencional... lo traía pensando constantemente en lo que podría ser si se conocieran en persona...

* * *

Bueno chicas, yo soy algo impaciente asi que subí 2 capítulos mas... la próxima semana subiré otros 2...

Ahora ya conocen algo mas sobre Darien... pero que es lo que sucede con Serena?... pronto sabremos un poquito mas...

Saludos!!

Kousagi-25


	5. Recuerdos y Encuentros

Muchas Gracias a todas por dar un poquito de su tiempo para leerme y dejar sus mensajes...

Yo por cosas de trabajo solo alcanzo a esto y subir nuevos capis... los fanfic de a poco los estoy guardando en mi pendrive para leerlos en el trabajo... así que de a poco iré dejando mi huella en sus historias...

Este es un capítulo bastante mas largo... pero conoceremos algo mas a Serena y Darien...

Besos y a todas les deseo una MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!... año nuevo no todavía, ese saludo lo dejaremos para los próximos capítulos... besos. Kousagi-25

* * *

**Recuerdos y encuentros**

Serena estaba en su pieza... no podía sacar ese rostro de su cabeza. Visualizaba sus ojos y el rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.

Ya Serena basta con esas ideas tontas... cómo es posible que te empieces a ilusionar con un tipo que no conoces?, se decía a si misma... en ese momento su mamá le grita...

Serena!!! Lita está al teléfono, contesta...

Ya mamá, ya oí!

Aló? Lita...

Amiga! Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no sé de ti... ingrata...

Ay Lita no me digas así... tu sabes como soy y que no suelo llamar por teléfono.

Si Serena eso lo sé, pero es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y extraño a mi amiga querida... me vas a decir que no me has extrañado amiguita...

Lita te he extrañado muchísimo, pero bueno, no hablemos del por qué no me he comunicado... aprovechemos para ponernos al día, está bien?

Me parece excelente. Serena y no quieres venir a mi casa, preparé un pastel de chocolate delicioso, además estoy sola, por qué no me acompañas mientras disfrutamos del pastel?...

La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir... respondió Serena con desanimo.

Anda Serena no desprecies a tu amiga, por último no desprecies la oportunidad de probar mi pastel, bien sabes que es tu favorito y que nadie los hace como yo... dijo Lita un tanto resignada y divertida.

Está bien Lita, pero no creas que voy solo por el pastel, dijo Serena entre risas...

Bueno amiga, vente de inmediato que te espero en 20 minutos... y no me digas nada... en 20 minutos te quiero acá...

Jajaja, está bien Lita, nos vemos en 20 minutos.

Serena tomó su bolso y bajó a despedirse de su mamá...

Adios mamá, vuelvo pronto...

Serena, hija dónde vas?

Voy dónde Lita, pero vuelvo pronto...

Diviértete mucho con Lita y no te preocupes por volver pronto... disfruta con tu amiga que hace mucho tiempo no la ves...

Adiós Mamá!

Ay, Serena... me alegro que salgas... ojalá sigas así, últimamente has estado sonriendo y eso me hace tan feliz... pensaba Ikuko sin dejar de sonreír.

En 20 minutos, Serena estaba tocando el timbre del apartamento de Lita. Lita apenas abrió la puerta se lanzó con un abrazo a su amiga, acción que casi terminó con ambas en el suelo.

Serena! Estoy tan feliz de verte!!!...

Ay! Amiga casi nos matamos... eres tan efusiva, dijo Serena entre risas

Lo siento, es que no te imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte... Anda, pasa, toma asiento...

Gracias Lita, respondió Serena con una gran sonrisa.

Dime quieres un té y pastel... preguntó Lita...

Por supuesto, quiero un té y un gran pedazo de pastel!... respondió Serena muy enérgica.

Enseguida Serena... me alegra escucharte tan vital, tan contenta...

El departamento de Lita era pequeño pero muy acogedor, estaba lleno de plantas y flores, todo decorado en tonos verde, blanco y amarillo, con algunos sutiles detalles en color rosa. Tenía una terraza donde podía observar la ciudad en todo su esplendor... era un lugar tan cálido.

Serena y Lita se conocieron en la secundaria... Lita fue transferida desde otra escuela. Al principio, no congeniaron demasiado, pues Serena como siempre fue un poco reacia a las amistades y vivía ensimismada, con una actitud que hacía pensar a muchos, que ella se sentía de alguna manera superior... Pero con el paso del tiempo Serena demostró que era todo lo contrario y junto a Lita se convirtieron en grandes amigas... las mejores.

_**Flash back**_

Lita estaba muy triste, estaba casi escondida de sus compañeros de escuela. Se encontraba sentada en el pasto bajo un hermoso cerezo y con su cara apoyada, casi hundida en sus rodillas... como si estuviese hundiéndose en su propia pena, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados, había estado llorando desde hacía mucho rato...

Serena que pasaba por ahí no pudo dejar de notar la tristeza de Lita...

Lita, estás bien?... preguntó

Si, no te preocupes... respondió Lita, con una voz apenas audible...

Sabes, a veces cuándo uno tiene una pena muy grande, compartirlo con alguien desconocido, que solo te escuche y no te juzgue, ayuda mucho...

Lita solo se limitó a sonreír sutilmente...

Bueno Lita, perdóname, debes querer estar sola... Serena, se levantó para retirarse... cuando escuchó a Lita...

Acompañame por favor...

Serena sólo se sentó a su lado acompañándola...

Él me dejó... me dejó por otra chica... dijo con tristeza...

Lita...

No sé porque lloro tanto, si es algo que veía venir... somos tan diferentes...

Las lágrimas sirven para desahogarse... quizás no lloras por él... lloras por ti, para sentirte mejor... dijo Serena.

Tienes razón... él no vale la pena, pero necesito sacar esta angustia de alguna manera...

No te preocupes Lita, ya verás que pronto todo estará mejor...

Gracias Serena, sonrió Lita...

_**Fin Flash back**_

Lita vivía con su novio, Neflyte, con quien tenía planes de matrimonio. Neflyte también era muy amigo de Serena, de hecho se conocieron durante su primer año en la Universidad.

Mientras Serena estudiaba diseño y Lita estudiaba para ser una gran Chef, Neflyte estudiaba Administración de empresas, coincidiendo los 3 en Inglés, que era una materia obligatoria y común a todas las carreras.

El flechazo de Neflyte hacia Lita fue instantáneo, mientras que Lita ni siquiera notaba su presencia... esto fue el punto de partida en la amistad de Serena y Neflyte, puesto que al ser su mejor amiga, se ofreció de celestina para con su en ese momento nuevo amigo... y todo resulto de maravilla, pues ya llevaban 2 años y medio de feliz noviazgo y con muchos planes a futuro.

Y Serena cuéntame que es de tu vida... ha pasado casi un año sin saber de ti... hemos hablado tan poco... después de que terminaste con Diam... perdóname Serena no fue mi intención nombrarlo... dijo apenada Lita.

Vamos amiga no te preocupes, dilo con confianza desde que terminé con Diamante me alejé de todos...

Pues si Serena, nunca entendí porque tu rompimiento con él hizo que te alejaras de tus amigos...

Lita... no sé bien como explicar lo que sucedió, pero el fracaso con él... me hizo pensar que algo en mi no anda bien... tengo pocos amigos, bien sabes que a la mayoría le desagrado... no me gusta salir mucho, realmente me siento fuera de lugar, no he tenido oportunidad de enamorarme, los pocos que me han conocido y acercado a mi, de una u otra forma terminan alejándose, como sucedió con Diamante, aunque sabes... nunca he lamentado que él haya terminado con nuestra relación... pero me hizo pensar...

Recuerdas a Seiya? Preguntó Serena...

Claro como no olvidarlo si casi viví contigo ese noviazgo... dijo Lita pensativa

Él me conoció como nadie lo ha hecho, me dijo y demostró de tantas maneras cuánto me amaba... pero de un momento a otro desapareció, dijo que no podía estar conmigo que éramos incompatibles... y se alejó... ni siquiera me dió la oportunidad de demostrarle que lo quería... ni siquiera me dió la oportunidad de amarlo como él en algún momento dijo amarme... relataba Serena con los ojos cristalizados.

Serena, dijo Lita con un tono comprensivo, nadie mejor que yo sabe, como sufriste con esa situación, pero él te amaba y quizás de haber continuado juntos y tu sin amarlo de igual manera, saldrían ambos muy lastimados no lo crees?... piensa que eso fue mejor para ambos... Yo creo Serena que siempre hay alguien destinado para uno y cuando lo conozcas, te darás cuenta que sin esa persona no eres completa... mírame a mi... nos conocimos cuando yo sufría por aquel amor no correspondido y hoy estoy con los preparativos de mi boda con Neflyte... mi complemento, mi gran amor... solo ten paciencia amiga, que tu eres una persona sumamente valiosa y cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de estar contigo, amarte y enamorarte.

Si, creo que tu y Neflyte tuvieron mucha suerte al encontrarse... Lita... pero no puedo dejar de cuestionarme, a veces creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme de todos y alejar mi tristeza de ustedes... no quiero que me vean como la pobre tonta solterona y sin amigos... y hacer que todos se preocupen por mi y eviten hablar de sus relaciones y planes por mi...

Pero Serena que dices!... ninguno de nosotros, especialmente Neflyte y yo, te vemos de esa manera, te valoramos como mereces... Amiga, no eres una solterona simplemente no has conocido al hombre indicado, pero si sigues encerrada te será mas difícil... suavemente respondió Lita.

Lita... susurró Serena, con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento a su gran amiga... bueno no hablemos mas de eso... mejor disfrutemos de este delicioso pastel, dijo ya mas animada.

A lo que Lita respondió, Está bien Serena, a comer!!

Mientras Serena saboreaba el delicioso pastel que preparó Lita... la alarma de su móvil comenzó a sonar... "Hola pequeña, espero que estés muy bien... esta noche me conectaré tarde, debo ir a un cumpleaños y volveré a casa tan pronto como pueda, si puedes conectarte a media noche sería grandioso, no podría quedarme sin hablar contigo esta noche... te mando un beso". Al leer este mensaje, Serena no pudo evitar sonreír... cosa que para Lita no pasó desapercibida.

Con mucha curiosidad preguntó Lita... Dime Serena, hay algo que no me has contado aún... quien es el causante de tan bella sonrisa?...

Serena sonrojada al máximo... es solo un conocido, respondió.

A mi no me engañas Serena, solo un "conocido" no puede ser causante de una sonrisa como esa... y menos de ese rubor extraordinario que tienes en estos momentos!!!, dijo Lita divertida.

Bueno Lita verás, conocí a un chico en el chat...

En el chat? Interrumpió Lita... igual que a Seiya... comentó casi para si misma...

Si, se llama Darien, bueno, el punto es que realmente me agrada... se ha convertido en una gran compañía para mi... es médico, trabaja en el Hospital General... tiene 26 años... contaba mientras un brillo especial se apoderaba de su mirada...

Parece que es un buen chico, dijo Lita... mientras pensaba... amiga parece que encontraste al indicado... ese brillo en tus ojos no puede equivocarse...

Pues, si la verdad es que parece ser un buen chico... sonrió...

Y Serena, ya lo conociste en persona?...

Pues no aun no, solo nos hemos visto por una foto... ni siquiera hemos hablado por teléfono... no se como es su voz...

Pero Serena, aún no hablan por teléfono? Si te envía mensajes, por qué no lo llamas?...

Es que me da miedo... no quiero perder esta amistad tan linda, me da miedo que si nos vemos, esto se acabe... respondió con tristeza... quiero estar segura de sus intenciones...

Cómo de sus intenciones Serena?... preguntó Lita intrigada.

Verás, Darien me contó que tuvo una novia por largo tiempo, por cosas de la vida esa relación terminó y eso sucedió hace unos pocos meses... me dijo que ahora no quería ninguna relación sentimental... y pues yo tampoco busco eso... pero cada vez que puede, me dice que me extraña, que me piensa... y pues esos comentarios me dan miedo, porque si él sin darse cuenta se está sintiendo atraído por mi sin conocerme realmente... y si yo también me siento así... al momento de estar frente a frente... toda la magia, todo lo lindo que se ha formado hasta ahora se puede terminar...

Serena, no te preocupes por eso... ya te lo dije, eres una persona muy especial... cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de ser tu novio. Y si ya hay cierta magia entre ustedes... no crees que podría salir algo realmente lindo de esto?... quien sabe si él es ese alguien que completa tu vida...

No deja de asustarme la idea... confesó Serena, de todas maneras no busco una relación amorosa... para qué?, si ya sé como terminan....

Ay Serena, ya no digas mas tonterías como esa... bueno amiga... y dime cómo es?... ya viste su foto... cuéntame, es guapo?

Pues la verdad... es que es guapísimo... dijo Serena con una sonrisa picarona... Es alto y se ve que tiene un cuerpo formidable... su cabello es negro y abundante... y con una sonrisa preciosa... y sus ojos, son de un azul hermoso... por un momento Serena se quedó en silencio mirando el horizonte...

Ay amiga, aunque no quieras reconocerlo... parece que este chico te tiene de cabeza... pensaba Lita, mientras una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

Serena... Serena!!!... por Dios amiga... realmente te gusta este chico...

Lita que cosas dices... se sonrojó Serena... él es solo una gran compañía, bueno, mas bien una gran "ciber" compañía... dijo con cierta nostalgia.

Por cierto que hora es?... preguntó Serena para salir del paso...

Son las 8:30, dijo Lita relajada...

Pero Lita que tarde es, le prometí a mamá que llegaría pronto... ya debo irme... el pastel estuvo delicioso... y muchísimas gracias por escucharme amiga.

Serena, cuidate mucho y por favor, quiero que nos mantengamos en contacto... no te desaparezcas otra vez, si?... además quiero saber mas sobre ti y ese doctor... te digo algo... creo que él es la pieza que falta en tu vida... ya te darás cuenta de eso...

* * *

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y Darien haciendo gala de su caballerosidad y puntualidad estaba parado frente al apartamento de Ami.

Darien! Como siempre muy puntual. Te ves guapísimo!, dijo una Ami entusiasmada.

Darien vestía unos jeans de corte recto de color azul gastados con una camiseta color beige con cuello polo que marcaba muy bien su torso y abdomen envidiables. Sobre la camiseta llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla color verde musgo con capucha, y unas zapatillas de color café, que le daba un look casual que le iba de maravillas.

Lo mismo digo Ami, te ves preciosa. Realmente el color azul te luce como a nadie, dijo Darien.

Ella llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, de strapless muy ceñido en la parte del busto dejando una bella caída hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Usaba también unas sandalias planas tipo romanas del mismo tono. Realmente se veía hermosa, como siempre usando algo sencillo lograba dejar embobados a todos.

Bueno Ami, nos vamos?.

Si! Vámonos ya, que nos están esperando, dijo Ami.

Una vez en la fiesta.

Chicos!!!! A que no adivinan a quien he traído dijo Ami entusiasmada…

Todos curiosos, vieron entrar a Darien a la casa.. Ami percibió un ambiente extraño apenas él entró a la casa…

Feliz cumpleaños Michiru! Hace mucho que no te veía, dijo Darien acercándose a la festejada, ten te traje un obsequio, dijo sonriente.

Darien!!! Que alegría me da verte… este… no pensé que vendrías… y pues…

Ami y Darien no pudieron evitar mirarse y preguntarse que sucedía… a pesar de que todos estaban contentos con ver a Darien, se notaban nerviosos por algo.

Vengan, pasen chicos! Ami, gracias por la sorpresa!!! No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver a mi querido amigo Darien.

Darien fue a saludar al resto de los invitados, mientras Ami preguntaba a Michiru…

Michiru, que sucede, porqué están tan nerviosos por la presencia de Darien…

Bueno, este… sucede que…

En ese momento Haruka, la novia de Michiru y muy amiga de Ami y Darien, se acerca y le dice… Ami, lo que pasa es que jamás imaginamos que Darien vendría, y bueno... yo invité a Kakyuu…

Haruka! Pero cómo?, preguntó Ami extrañada…

Vamos Ami, sabes que Kakyuu es una buena amiga de nosotras y no podíamos dejar de invitarla… además Darien apenas y nos habla, por mas que insistimos en que viniera siempre decía que no…

Ay! Amigas que haremos!? Darien aun no supera esa relación… desde que terminaron, él se encerró en el trabajo y justo ahora que logro convencerlo y sacarlo de la rutina… tendrá que enfrentarse a ella… decía Ami completamente apenada.

Lo sabemos, de hecho, Kakyuu solo viene porque Darien rechazó la invitación, ella también quedó destrozada, no olvides que ella sí lo amaba con toda el alma…

Lo sé chicas… Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que sucederá cuando se encuentren… insistía Ami.

En eso el timbre sonó… debe ser ella dijo Michiru, acercándose a la puerta.

Darien se encontraba en el patio conversando con Taiki, un buen amigo que conoció mientras estudiaban medicina.

Darien no sabes que gusto me da verte… supe por Ami que estabas trabajando en el hospital, dijo Taiki con una seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Pues, si, hace unos meses trabajo en el hospital junto a Ami, y tu?, supe que abriste tu propia consulta…

Si, y gracias a Dios tengo bastante trabajo en ella… ha sido todo un logro… y claro sin la ayuda de Ami, no hubiese sido posible… ella me apoyó siempre con mi sueño…

Me alegro tanto… por cierto, ya te le declaraste?, dijo Darien con una voz picarona.

Taiki ante la pregunta no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero como siempre, respondió con seriedad, pero dejando notar tristeza en sus palabras.

La verdad Darien, es que aun no lo he hecho, creo que Ami no me ve de la misma forma, creo que para ella soy solo un buen amigo…

Pues, nadie mejor que yo conoce como es Ami y te puedo asegurar que Ami no piensa así… inténtalo… sabes que si te lo digo es por algo… dijo Darien dando una palmadita en la espalda de Taiki mostrando su apoyo.

En ese momento, la conversación entre estos dos chicos fue interrumpida por la llegada de un invitado más… Taiki que tampoco sabía que Kakyuu estaba invitada, dijo… quién será? Yo pensé que estábamos todos… fue en ese instante en que una voz deseándole feliz cumpleaños a Michiru, resonó en la cabeza de Darien…

Kakyuu susurró…

Cuando miró hacia dentro… de inmediato vió una silueta completamente conocida para él… sus sospechas eran ciertas… la voz era de Kakyuu…

Taiki al ver la cara de Darien, solo atinó a llevarlo a otro lugar de la casa…

Darien, estás bien? Preguntó.

Qué hace ella aquí?... por qué no me dijeron que vendría… era lo único que Darien era capaz de responder.

No lo sé, yo tampoco sabía que vendría… quieres irte a casa Darien?... preguntó Taiki, sin saber que mas decir, pues realmente estaba sorprendido, tampoco pensó que sus amigos serían capaces de juntarlos sabiendo todo lo que había sucedido…

Antes de que Darien pudiese responder… Kakyuu estaba frente a él… no sabía bien que decirle… simplemente fue hasta él y agacho la mirada…

Darien… no… no sabía que vendrías… dijo casi en un susurro una realmente triste pelirroja.

Yo… lo siento, me voy…

No… Darien, no te vayas… quédate por favor… dijo Kakyuu derramando una lágrima… quédate… susurró.

Yo… no debería… no quiero… hacerte mas daño… decía Darien con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Debemos enfrentarlo… lo sabes… tenemos que hablar… no podemos continuar siendo el punto de quiebre entre nuestros amigos… no es justo… Darien… por favor, hablemos… dijo Kakyuu con los ojos cristalizados y conteniendo el llanto.

Kakyuu…

Taiki y los demás chicos se alejaron dejando a la ex pareja solos…

Ami estaba muy preocupada por Darien, sabía que esto lo dejaría mal… Ami era la única que entendía que era lo que pasaba en él… sabía a la perfección que si bien él no la amó, le dolía demasiado no haber sido capaz de amarla…

Haruka y Michiru invitaron a todos al salón… Taiki y Ami fueron los últimos en entrar…

Mientras Haruka se dispuso a amenizar la fiesta y a distraer a los comensales pues, quería que Darien y Kakyuu conversaran sin espectadores…

Michiru por su parte, comenzó el baile, sacando a la pista a su querida amiga y compañera…

Haruka… me concedes esta pieza? Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta…

Encantada, respondió Haruka, guiñándole un ojo, hecho que marcó el inicio de la celebración.

Mientras Taiki y Ami conversaban alejados de la celebración.

Tengo miedo de la reacción de Darien… decía Ami…

Sabes, yo creo que esto era un mal necesario… Darien debe enfrentar sus temores. A ambos los dejará mas tranquilo el haberse encontrado y poder hablar las cosas…

Tienes razón Taiki eso es lo mejor, pero conozco a Darien, sé que no quedará bien…

Quieres mucho a Darien verdad? Preguntó Taiki con cierto aire de celos…

Lo adoro… es uno de los hombres mas importantes en mi vida… dijo con seguridad.

Y quién es el otro hombre mas importante en tu vida??? Preguntó Taiki con curiosidad…

Pues… Ami se ruborizó completamente… sin lograr articular una frase… en ese momento llega Darien.

Darien, qué sucede? Preguntó Ami con cierto alivio pues la había salvado de responder.

Ami, me iré a casa… lo siento… Taiki, puedes llevar a Ami a su casa mas tarde?...

Claro respondió Taiki, quien en realidad apreciaba cada oportunidad que se le daba para estar a solas con Ami.

Pero Darien, me voy contigo, no quiero que estés solo… no después de...

Ami, en este momento quiero estar solo… dijo Darien sin dejar terminar hablar a Ami… No te preocupes… te prometo que estaré bien… dile a Michiru que lo siento… pero que me tuve que retirar.

Se acercó a Taiki para darle un abrazo a su viejo amigo… Cuida bien a Ami… y aprovecha esta oportunidad… no la dejes pasar… le dijo sin que Ami pudiera escuchar.

Darien subió a su carro y comenzó a manejar sin destino…

* * *

Serena después de salir de casa de Lita, decidió caminar… todo lo que habían conversado le había traído muchos recuerdos de Seiya y de aquel noviazgo…

Al llegar al parque n° 10 se sentó en una banca bajo un gran y hermoso cerezo, se quedó hipnotizada contemplando las estrellas y a esa luna plateada que la hacía soñar... todo a su alrededor desapareció en ese instante...

* * *

Darien estacionó su carro a un costado del parque nº10… caminó hasta encontrar una banca desocupada… se sentó a contemplar el cielo, la noche era preciosa y la Luna esa noche brillaba como nunca… sumido en esa luna llena que iluminaba su rostro...

* * *

...Como quisiera haber podido amarte... dijeron al unísono un par de jóvenesque metidos en sus propios pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta que sólo un hermoso cerezo los separaba...


	6. Eras tú?

**Eras tú?**

… Cómo quisiera haberte amado, repetía Darien, quien absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que su voz había sido escuchada.

Serena al escuchar una voz cerca de ella salió del trance, de quién será esa voz?..., se preguntó. En ese instante miró hacia el lado… un poco mas allá, tapado por el gran cerezo que cubría el lugar donde ella se encontraba vio la sombra de un hombre.

… Por qué las cosas no se dieron como alguna vez soñé… soñamos?, decía este hombre que aun para Serena no tenía identidad.

Pobre, pensaba Serena, debe sentirse muy mal… pensaba, ya que podía entender a la perfección la angustia de sus palabras…

De un momento a otro, el hombre golpeó la banca con su mano empuñada, fue un golpe de rabia, de angustia… luego de esta descarga, se levantó miró nuevamente a la Luna y caminó en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Serena…

Él no había notado que alguien mas se encontraba en ese lugar, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que le impedían notar que había vida a su alrededor.

Al pasar cerca de Serena, la luz tenue de un pequeño farol del parque iluminó su rostro…

No puede ser, dijo Serena sorprendida al ver ese rostro que le era tan familiar… Darien?.

* * *

Darien subió a su coche y llegó a su apartamento, en él Andrew lo esperaba.

Hermano! Que sucedió?... Ami me llamó preocupada, dijo que algo había ocurrido en la fiesta…

Kakyuu llegó a la fiesta también, respondió Darien algo desganado.

Cómo? Pero que sucedió, Darien, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Lo sé hermano, es solo que hay cosas que no he logrado superar y que me cuesta hablar.

Dime Darien, hablaste con ella?

Pues, solo intenté aclarar el por qué sucedieron las cosas así… aunque, me temo que nunca entenderá mis razones… y la entiendo…

_**Flash back**_

Darien no te vayas… por favor, tenemos que hablar, nos debemos esta conversación… decía Kakyuu intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Kakyuu, lo siento…

Yo te amo Darien, aun te amo…

No digas eso por favor… no lo repitas…

Pero Darien…

No sabes como me duele esto… no te imaginas el dolor que siento Kakyuu…

Darien, pero entonces… dijo con un dejo de esperanza en su voz

Kakyuu, recuerdas ese día en que iríamos a cenar a casa de Ami?. Ese día quería darte una sorpresa y fui a buscarte a tu oficina…

Los ojos de Kakyuu se abrieron de par en par… Darien… yo…

Sin prestar atención a la reacción de Kakyuu, Darien continuó, al llegar a tu oficina te vi con ese muchacho… Seiya.

Darien no es lo que te imaginas… Seiya es solo…

Él te estaba besando, lo vi claramente…

Darien pero yo lo alejé, yo no quería…

… En ese momento me di cuenta que lo nuestro iba mal… en ese preciso momento que te vi junto a él… simplemente me di la vuelta e hice como que nada sucedió…

Pero Darien… puedo explicarte, decía Kakyuu entre lágrimas

Kakyuu… por favor, no me debes explicaciones… no quiero saber si fue o no tu intención... no necesito saberlo... Kakyuu... en ese instante… no sentí nada… confesaba Darien, mirándola y rogando con su mirada que lo perdonara por no haberla amado… Kakyuu, me fue imposible amarte!...

No imaginas como me duele todo esto, como me duele haber dejado que esto continuara sabiendo que no sentía amor por ti, me hiere, me lastima saber que jugué contigo… me vuelve loco saber que fui contigo, el hombre que jamás quise ser, el hombre que odio con toda mi alma…

Darien… Kakyuu fue incapaz de pronunciar una palabra mas…

Sé que no es justo para ti, se que tu me amas, si besaste a Seiya o no, no importa, si lo hiciste estoy seguro de que fue porque yo nunca supe estar contigo… pero simplemente no pude amarte… sentenció Darien agachando su mirada...

Sé feliz, es lo que mas deseo para ti… En ese momento Darien dejó caer una lágrima por su rostro que limpió rápidamente… Llorar es para débiles se decía… y dejando a Kakyuu a solas, se fue del lugar…

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Darien hiciste lo correcto, decía Andrew, que mas podías hacer, debe entender por doloroso que fuera… si hubieses seguido con esa relación imagina el infierno en el que vivirían…

Andrew era un chico guapo, alto como Darien, a pesar de que su color de pelo y ojos eran diferentes y al verlos de cerca no parecerían hermanos... esa calidez que Andrew lograba traspasar con sus palabras sin duda era una cualidad que compartía con su adorado hermano mayor... y que por supuesto, Darien, agradecía en ese momento

Lo sé Andrew, pero por qué dejé que llegara todo tan lejos… por qué no acabé con esa mentira cuando pude, cuando ella saldría menos dañada…

Quizás es porque le tenías miedo a la soledad… Darien… eres un gran hombre, que cometió un error, pero errar es humano, no lo olvides, equivocarse es parte de nuestra naturaleza… y es de sabios saber disculparse y rectificar.

Cada día que pasa me siento incapaz de amar… sucedió con Kakyuu… sucedió con Unazuki… tiré todo por la borda al primer instante en que me vi incapaz de sentir por ellas algo mas que cariño… te das cuenta Andrew, soy un cerdo!... decía con rabia, un afligido Darien.

Hermano, no digas eso, eres un gran hombre, un gran médico, sé, que hay una mujer para ti, que espera que sus destinos se unan… una mujer que te hará sentir el amor mas profundo de todos, tu complemento…

Andrew dio un cálido abrazo a su hermano, que Darien agradeció respondiendo con el mismo gesto.

Darien?, no, ay Serena no puedes dejar de pensar en él?… decía Serena.

Pero esos ojos… se veía tan triste… que le sucedió?...

Serena se levantó del parque preocupada. Sus recuerdos y angustias por su desamor con Seiya se habían esfumado apenas Darien volvió a su mente.

Caminó lentamente a su casa, desentrañando en su cabeza que podía sucederle a ese hombre… sería Darien?… y esas palabras… "Cómo quisiera haberte amado"… por qué lo dijo?...

Al llegar a su casa, Ikuko la saludó con entusiasmo, Serena en cambio, solo la saludo con un simple hola y subió a su habitación.

Ikuko quedó desconcertada, pues si bien solía actuar así, estos últimos días Serena estaba de muy buen ánimo y bastante mas atenta.

Serena se encerró en su habitación… puso algo de música y se asomó a su pequeño balcón para observar a su gran confidente, la Luna…

No podía alejar de su mente el hecho de que quizás ese hombre pudo ser Darien…

No, Darien no podría ser, él estaría en una fiesta, no pudo ser él… se repetía… aunque mas que el hecho de poder haberlo visto, lo que mas la desconcertaba era la tristeza que tenía ese hombre.

Al ver la hora, se dio cuenta que ya era media noche… la hora se le pasó rapidísimo. Y recordó el mensaje de Darien...

Prendió su computadora y se conectó a Internet. No fue necesario conectarse también al mensajero pues, se abría automáticamente cada vez que iniciaba sesión… pero Darien no estaba ahí…

Darien… ya son mas de las 12, por qué no estás?. Se preguntaba Serena… seguramente se te pasó la hora en la fiesta y llegas mas tarde, pensaba…

Su computador se llenó de ventanas de Chat al instante como siempre ocurría, pero esta vez Serena cerró una a una las ventanas y se quedó frente al computador esperando a la única persona con quien deseaba hablar en ese momento…

Ya había amanecido, Serena despertó con bastante dolor en su cuello y espalda, al tratar de levantarse recordó que nunca se fue a acostar… Se había dormido en el escritorio mientras esperaba que Darien se conectara.

Miró su computador que seguía con varias conversaciones abiertas, sin embargo ninguna era de Darien.

Serena sintió una ansiedad que nunca antes había sentido, no se explicaba porqué hablar con Darien se había vuelto su prioridad, necesitaba leerlo, sentirlo presente y saber que le había sucedido… era la primera vez en varios días que no conversaban.

La imagen de aquel hombre, surgió en su mente de nuevo… habrás sido tu?... Darien, eras tu?... se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana, mamá Ikuko golpea la puerta de la habitación…

Serena puedo pasar?

Si mamá adelante!, dijo Serena

Hija, buenos días… Serena es que acaso te pasaste toda la noche en el computador?, preguntó pues notó la cama hecha y la ropa que usaba era la misma de el día anterior.

Pues, bueno mamá, si, me quedé terminando un trabajo y el cansancio me venció…

Un trabajo o te quedaste metida en uno de esos Chat?, Serena, sé que sabes escoger a tus amistades, pero no has visto las noticias?, no te das cuenta, que es algo peligroso, nunca sabes con quien te encontrarás al otro lado del computador… y si algo te pasara…

Mamá, no te preocupes, tu sabes que me sé cuidar, que no hablo con cualquiera, ni me dejo engañar fácilmente… de todas maneras te aseguro que anoche no me quedé chateando… decía Serena con mucha seguridad.

Lo sé hija, pero nunca hay que fiarse por completo de las personas…

Dime Serena, quieres que desayunemos abajo y me cuentas como lo pasaste con Lita ayer?… tu papá salió temprano, así que solo estaremos las dos…

De acuerdo mamá, sonrió Serena, me daré un baño rápido mientras preparas un delicioso desayuno, dijo con gran entusiasmo… además tengo mucha hambre… reconocía mientras su estómago no dejaba de gruñir.

De acuerdo Serena prepararé un gran desayuno mientras tu te bañas… no demores mucho… dijo Ikuko feliz de compartir un momento con su hija.

Serena se dio un estirón y se levantó para darse una ducha... Se soltó el cabello que tenía recogido en una cola, mientras abrió la llave de agua caliente... se despojó tranquilamente de su ropa y entró a la ducha, el agua estaba con la temperatura exacta, fue la ducha mas relajante que se daba en mucho tiempo... aunque para ella, nada superaba a un interminable baño de burbujas...

Una vez fuera de la ducha, secó su cabello con una toalla y luego con el secador de pelo... una vez terminado, se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, secó su cuerpo y se puso un pantalón de algodón corte palazzo en color verde musgo y una camiseta con tirantes blanca... y bajó a desayunar usando sus pantuflas de conejito favoritas.

Bajó al comedor donde mamá Ikuko la esperaba con la mesa casi lista para el gran desayuno.

Serena toma asiento, iré a buscar la bandeja con el resto del desayuno.

En la mesa había ensalada de frutas, tostadas, mermelada de fresa, margarina, huevos con jamón y jugo Natural de Naranja recién exprimido, mientras mamá Ikuko agregaba a tal festín, pastel de chocolate, café y un plato de cereales de chocolate con leche para cada una.

Mamá!!! Pero no crees que es mucha comida para nosotras dos, decía Serena sorprendida ante esa cantidad de comida.

Bueno, parece que sí decía Ikuko, pero bueno, comamos lo que podamos, tenemos mucho que conversar mientras lo hacemos, dijo entusiasmada.

Tienes razón, "ñam" y este pastel está delicioso!!! Al igual que este jugo... y las frutas!!!!... uy el cereal, está riquísimo!!!...

Si había algo que destacaba a Serena era su capacidad de comer sin remordimientos ni complejos.

Dime Serena, como lo pasaste con Lita ayer?... preguntó Ikuko.

Pues bastante bien, me hacía falta conversar con mi amiga, sabes?... realmente creo que me he encerrado mucho y necesito salir un poco mas.

Yo también lo creo así... no me gusta verte tan retraída...

Si... aunque mi papá debe ser feliz porque me tiene aquí todo el día... dijo Serena con algo de pena.

Tu padre te sobreprotege demasiado y no quiere perder a su niñita, y claramente yo tampoco quiero perder a mi niñita, pero tienes 22 años, debes hacer tu vida, ya eres una mujer y tienes que comenzar a hacer tu vida independiente de nosotros... tu padre lo tiene que entender.

Si, lo sé, pero tampoco quiero herirlo, tu sabes que para él, tu y yo somos su razón de vida, y si alguna de las 2 le falta se muere.

Serena no seas fatalista, tu papá nos adora, pero es inteligente y debe aceptar que creciste, no te puedes seguir encerrando por miedo a que él se deprima... debes aprender a ser mas egoísta con nosotros... sentenció Ikuko...

Ay mamá... Yo sé que lo que hago es un error para mi vida, pero los adoro con el alma y no podría verlos sufrir por mi culpa...

Serena, no te das cuenta que verte así, tan solitaria y retraída es lo que nos causa mas tristeza ahora. Hija, a pesar de las aprensiones que tenga tu padre o yo contigo, lo que mas deseamos es verte feliz, es volver a ver ese brillo que tenías cuando eras una pequeña traviesa.

Ante estas palabras Serena quedó en silencio, recién comenzaba a darse cuenta de que estar así afectaba también a su madre, a sus amigos y a su padre aunque era quien menos afectado se mostraba, pues la adoraba y él prefería tenerla a su lado y segura.

Gracias Mamá... dijo luego para seguir disfrutando del festín.

Serena quedó pensando en lo que su mamá sabiamente le había dicho, tenía razón...

Cuando Serena comenzó a tener mas independencia en la escuela y comenzó a salir con sus amigos o a quedarse mas tiempo en la escuela para conversar con sus compañeros, Kenji, su padre, comenzó a protegerla mas, a limitar mas su tiempo, ya que creía que como Serena era tan sociable y confiada, algo le pasaría, pues tenía temor de que Serena con su inocencia le hicieran daño fácilmente o algo por el estilo. Su padre, entonces comenzó a sacarla mas, a escucharla mas y de a poco logró que Serena no necesitara de nadie mas que de su Madre y de él, haciendo que esta pequeña niña se convirtiera en una joven mujer desconfiada y solitaria.

A pesar de ser así, Serena, sentía la necesidad de conversar con alguien, aunque fuera un momento, como desahogo a su vida que se consumía y fue así como conoció el chat, que le brindaba un rato de entretención y fantasía sin ataduras ni peligros pues, conversaba un momento, se desahogaba y en eso quedaba hasta el próximo nickname que le hablara.

Serena e Ikuko, continuaron conversando por un largo rato y no se dieron cuenta que de comida muy poco quedaba, pues entre las 2 habían acabado con casi todo.

Serena se levantó de la mesa para retirarse a su cuarto a ver unas cosas pendientes por su trabajo, no sin antes abalanzarse sobre su mamá y darle un abrazo que hace mucho no le daba... gracias mamá, de verdad... gracias. Le dijo en un susurro.

Ikuko respondió al abrazo de igual manera y ante las palabras de Serena solo le dijo, todo estará bien... hija, todo estará bien...

Serena fue a su cuarto, ordenó sus cosas y apagó el computador... se cambió de ropa, pues quería arreglarse y salir... no sabía por qué pero estaba decidida a verse hermosa... Tomó una delicada polera blanca de satín con tirantes color plata, tenía un escote recto y un corte bastante disimulado bajo el busto, que se acentuaba con un lazo de satín color plata que se anudaba a un lado de la polera y que hacía que tuviera una caída preciosa hasta un poco mas abajo del vientre, se puso un pantalón negro de tela a la cadera con corte recto que caía delicadamente sobre sus pies. Llevaba sandalias plateadas tipo romanas, que ató delicadamente sobre su tobillo. Se puso una gargantilla de plata con un colgante de Luna de cristal Swarovski que daba hermosos y sutiles reflejos rosa con la luz*. Aplicó un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, lip gloss rosa en sus labios y acentuó sus pestañas con una máscara de pestañas incolora, pues solo necesitaba ordenarlas, pues sus pestañas eran abundantes y largas. Cepilló su cabello y lo ató nuevamente en una cola alta, que hacía lucir su cuello largo y fino. Bajó nuevamente y fue a la cocina...

Mamá... cómo me veo? Preguntó entusiasmada...

Serena, te ves hermosa... hace tiempo que no te veía tan arreglada.

Gracias mamá, si, es cierto hace tiempo que no me preocupaba de mi persona... dijo algo melancólica.

Hija, realmente te ves deslumbrante, aunque sin tanta producción eres bellísima igual.

Ay mamá lo dices porque soy tu hija...

Pues sí, porque eres mi hija y te pareces a mi, respondió... y ambas rieron de buena gana con el comentario.

Dime donde vas tan arreglada, debes entregar un trabajo?...

No mamá, hoy no, simplemente quise arreglarme un poco, iré a dar una vuelta por el parque y quizás después vaya al centro comercial.

Dejarás a muchos enamorados en el camino entonces hija, dijo Ikuko divertida...

Pues quien sabe, respondió Serena, quizás así conozca al hombre de mi vida... dijo retirándose coquetamente de la cocina y ponerse en marcha hacia el parque.

Ikuko solo la miró emocionada, sentía que Serena volvía a ser quien siempre debió ser.

* * *

Ya en el parque número 10 Serena se dedicó a caminar y disfrutar del aire fresco, no había mucha gente, los cerezos estaban en flor cosa que daba un paraje de ensueño.

Se veía y sentía como no lo hacía, desde hace mucho tiempo, libre, segura y con ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido... como su madre anticipó... los hombres al verla quedaban embobados, es que realmente deslumbraba.

Caminaba con tanta seguridad, se sentía tan bien...

De un momento a otro cambió el rumbo, alejándose del parque... sin saber cómo llegó al Hospital General de Tokio.

Una vez dentro, se acercó a recepción donde vio el nombre que buscaba...

-Médico de Turno: Dr. Darien Chiba-

En ese momento, vio que un apuesto doctor salía de una consulta... sin duda era él... Darien... y se convenció de que aquel hombre, que había visto en la noche era la misma persona... no podía equivocarse... el hombre cuya mirada llevaba grabada una tristeza enorme era él...

Apenas notó que Darien miraba hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda... fue una reacción espontánea, pues no sabía por qué llegó hasta el hospital en busca de Darien, pero apenas se dio cuenta de que ese sería el momento en que se podrían conocer, su corazón latió a mil por hora y sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago... por lo que prefirió evitar que Darien notara su presencia...

* * *

Señorita Naru Osaka, adelante, llamaba un joven médico con una voz que derretía a cualquiera, mientras salía de su consulta y llamaba a su próxima paciente.

Señorita Naru Os... en ese momento, de manera casi magnética su mirada se dirigió hacia la recepción, donde no pudo dejar pasar a esa mujer, ella se dio vuelta casi de manera instantánea... cosa que impidió a Darien verla con claridad.

Era una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio, tomado en una cola y con un vestido blanco satinado, hermoso. Pero esos ojos...

Darien apenas alcanzó a ver el rostro de aquella mujer, pero sus ojos, esos ojos le eran tan conocidos...

¿Serena?, se preguntó...

********************************************************************

Hola a todas!!!!!! Siiiiiii tuve un retraso!!! pero estuve sin computador unos días asi que no pude actualizar a tiempo...

Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews!!!!!! espero que este año sea para ustede de lo mejor!!...

Para quienes querían que se conocieran... pues bueno ya se vieron jojojo

Esta noche prometo dejar los reviews correspondientes en los fics que estoy leyendo desde mi pendrive jajaja a falta de inet, buenos son los pendrives para andar con las buenas historias xD.

Besos! kousagi-25

Pd: El color de la luna de cristal Swarovski es "Crystal Moonlight", realmente es hermoso ese color de cristal. =D y muy apropiado para la protagonista xD


	7. Ansias

Ansias

Darien quiso salir tras ella de manera inmediata, pero su paciente justo había llegado ante él sacándolo del trance.

Serena por su parte, salió rápidamente del hospital casi huyendo...

Ay Serena por qué viniste hasta acá... y ahora sales huyendo como una quinceañera, se regañaba...

Es tan guapo, se decía entre pensamientos... pero se ve tan triste... que le habrá sucedido... sin duda era él anoche en el parque... por eso anoche no se conectó... estaba tan angustiado... quien será ella?... a quien no pudo amar?... mil preguntas bombardeaban a Serena en ese momento...

Serena, hola!, escuchó de pronto.

Taiki! Cómo estás? Respondió Serena... hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos!...

Es verdad, no nos vemos desde la cena de compromiso de mi primo Neflyte con Lita... dijo Taiki, pero permíteme decirte... estás hermosa Serena...

Muchas gracias respondió ella, algo ruborizada.

Dime Taiki, por fin abriste tu consulta?...

Si, pues hace unos meses que ya que está funcionando y la verdad es que me ha ido bastante bien, dijo orgulloso.

No sabes como me alegro, Taiki. Por cierto y hoy no trabajas en tu consulta?...

Si, pero trabajo en la tarde, durante la mañana quien atiende es una muy buena amiga, dijo ruborizado...

Una muy buena "amiga"?, ironizó una Serena divertida...

Ay Serena!!!... pues la verdad es que me gustaría que no fuera tan amiga... dijo algo triste... pero dejaré que el tiempo diga.

Taiki, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy... dijo, no esperes que el tiempo hable por ti, después puede ser muy tarde... Y dime dónde vas ahora?

Pues al hospital, iré a visitar a un gran amigo, tuvo un problema anoche y quiero saber como está?...

Está hospitalizado?, que le sucedió? Preguntaba Serena...

No, no es eso, mi amigo es médico igual que yo, fuimos compañeros de Universidad y pues anoche tuvo un encuentro que creo que le hizo bastante mal... quiero saber cómo está... dijo serio Taiki.

Que pena... bueno, espero que puedas ayudar a tu amigo, dijo Serena.

Pues sí Serena, yo también espero ayudar a Darien... no me gusta verlo así...

... Darien?... Preguntó Serena sorprendida por la coincidencia.

Si Darien, no me digas que lo conoces...

Emmm no, no, es solo que ese nombre me es familiar, mintió Serena... no podía creer que la vida le hubiese dado semejante sorpresa.

Bueno Serena, ha sido un real placer verte, espero verte pronto, Neflyte está organizando una fiesta, quizás nos encontremos allá...

Es cierto, algo me comentó Lita, pero hasta anoche no estaba confirmado....

Es verdad, pero Neflyte hoy terminó con los últimos trámites del salón donde la hará, así que de seguro él o Lita te llaman durante el día para invitarte...

Tienes razón, llamaré a Lita para preguntarle, hace mucho no voy a una fiesta... bueno Taiki, ya no te distraigo mas y ve con Da... con tu amigo... y atrévete con ella, dijo con una sonrisa picarona...

Taiki, se despidió caballerosamente como siempre acostumbraba a ser y se dirigió hacia el hospital.

Serena por su parte quedó sorprendida…

Cómo el mundo puede ser tan pequeño? Se preguntaba.

Taiki es amigo de Darien… De mi Darien…

Ruborizada Serena ante ese pensamiento, Ay Serena!!! Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay, no te ilusiones… Serena tonta, Darien no es tuyo, Darien es simplemente un buen amigo que ni siquiera has sido capaz de realmente conocer en persona o tan sólo oír su voz…

* * *

Mientras en el hospital.

Acaso esa mujer, era Serena?, habrá venido para verme?, no como crees eso, seguramente Serena ni siquiera se ha acordado de ti... se decía Darien.

En ese instante tocan a su puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Adelante, dijo una voz muy varonil…

Darien, cómo estás?, preguntó un castaño con una seriedad característica.

Taiki, que sorpresa verte por acá?... pues estoy bien… respondió.

Ami y yo quedamos muy preocupados por ti después de que te fuiste de la fiesta…

No quise preocuparlos, solo pensé que lo mejor era retirarme después de lo que le dije a Kakyuu no quería quedarme ahí mortificándola.

Darien, que hablaste con ella?, la verdad es que quedó muy mal después de su conversación y se retiró poco tiempo después de que tú lo hicieras.

Darien le contó a Taiki lo que sucedió y al igual que Andrew, éste le brindó todo su apoyo, gesto que Darien agradeció de sobremanera, necesitaba sentirse apoyado en todo esto, pues el hecho de haber "jugado" con Kakyuu lo afectaba de una forma que muy pocos podrían entender.

Y dime Taiki, seguiste mi consejo?, preguntó Darien con curiosidad.

Pues, la verdad no hubo oportunidad, Ami estaba muy preocupada por ti, así que no tomaba mucha atención de mi o de su entorno, dijo algo desilusionado el joven castaño.

Taiki, no puedes dejar pasar el tiempo, dijo Darien, no permitas que el tiempo hable por ti… después podría ser muy tarde…

Que curioso una amiga me dijo algo muy similar hace un rato… dijo Taiki

Pues tu amiga es muy sabia, dijo Darien divertido…

Si y muy bella también, acotó Taiki… ella es una persona increíble… quizás te la debería presentar…

Darien solo sonrió al escuchar la idea de Taiki…

Es en serio Darien, Serena es una persona muy especial… cómo sabes si es la mujer de tu vida?, creo que ustedes se llevarían de maravilla.

Serena?... Si Serena… que curioso… Serena reaccionó igual que tu cuando dije tu nombre… también conoces a una Serena?...

Este, pues… si, podría decir que conozco a una Serena…

Ves, Darien, ya tienen dos cosas en común, primero me tienen a mi como amigo y segundo ambos conocen otras personas con sus nombres, dijo riendo y con cierta inocencia, ya que cualquiera podría pensar inmediatamente que ambas personas "conocidas" son ellos mismos.

Darien sonrió y sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial… si, puede ser que tengas razón… respondió…

* * *

En el parque N° 10 paseaba una hermosa rubia.

Taiki es amigo de Darien, no puedo creerlo. Taiki quizás pueda contarme que sucedió con él anoche... tuvo un encuentro que lo dejó mal... con quien se pudo encontrar?, con su ex novia?. Pero como le digo a Taiki que me cuente sobre alguien que supuestamente no conozco... Ay Serena, se decía, deja de pensar estupideces, tienes su teléfono, por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas cómo está?... No, no quiero llamarlo ahora no quiero que piense que soy una entrometida. Pero si le mando un mensaje?... para saber por qué no se conectó anoche como prometió?. No, tampoco pensará que estoy desesperada por hablar con él y no quiero que pienses cosas que no son... aunque realmente muero por hablar con él...

Ay!!! Qué hago, qué hago!!!??? Dijo muy fuerte en un momento, la gente que estaba cerca de ella en el parque voltearon a verla cosa que provocó un rubor de magnitud en el rostro de Serena. Bajando un poco la mirada por la vergüenza que sintió, optó por ir a una heladería y allí pensar que hacer para averiguar que le sucedía a Darien... por supuesto comiendo un gran helado de chocolate con crema.

* * *

En el hospital...

Dime Darien, te interesaría ir a una fiesta? Te aseguro que esta vez ella no irá.

Es una fiesta que está organizando mi primo Neflyte, para este 13 de Marzo, celebrará el "White day".

Pero Taiki, no se supone que ese día uno le de un obsequio a la mujer que te regaló algo para San Valentín?...

Pues si, esa es la idea, pero no por eso no podemos divertirnos y celebrar... vamos Darien es una buena excusa.

Ese día todos deben ir de traje blanco y con antifaz. Para los hombres habrán cajitas con giri-chocos (chocolates de cortesía) que a media noche entregaremos a alguna de las chicas que esté en la fiesta y nos haya agradado.

Pero todos debemos llevar un Honmei-choco (chocolate hecho en casa o chocolate de amor) que se le entregará a la chica que te gusta si está presente ese día o para regalar a la chica con quien realmente hiciste conexión en ese momento.

Que dices Darien te animas?

Yo ya sé a quien le darás un honmei choco o me equivoco?... dijo Darien riendo...

Taiki solo se sonrojó...

Ese día no tengo que trabajar, pero no lo sé... respondió luego

Vamos Darien, anda con nosotros, también irá Ami, la pasaremos bien, conoceremos personas y es posible que mi amiga Serena también vaya, para presentártela.

Serena?, pensó Darien y sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, aceptó, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de conocer a su querida Serena.

* * *

Por su parte Serena disfrutaba de un delicioso helado de chocolate...

Darien, Darien cómo te saco de mi cabeza!?... pensaba

Terminado su gran helado, que realmente no le tomó mucho tiempo acabar, sonó su móvil.

Si? diga...

Serena! Amiga!... dijo una voz muy alegre.

Lita! Cómo estás?, preguntó la rubia

Muy bien y tu amiga mas animada?...

Claro, hablar contigo y con mamá me ayudó muchísimo.

Que bueno escucharte decir eso, Serena te llamo por lo de la fiesta que te mencioné, Neflyte confirmó con el salón y la fiesta se hará en la noche del 13 de Marzo, para celebrar el White Day.

Genial amiga, algo me mencionó Taiki de la fiesta.

Taiki?

Si, me encontré con él hace un rato y Neflyte ya le había hecho la invitación...

Bueno Neflyte está tan emocionado con esto que comenzó desde temprano a llamar a sus amigos para invitarlos y me pidió que yo te invitara pues si habría que convencerte de asistir yo lo haría mejor, dijo entre risas.

Ay Lita que cosas dices, por supuesto que iré amiga, hace tanto que no voy a una fiesta.

De veras? Respondió Lita sorprendida.

Claro amiga, o no quieres que vaya?, preguntó haciéndose la víctima.

Serena como crees!, estoy feliz de que vengas. La fiesta será en el salón de eventos que está al lado de mi edificio. Debes asistir de traje blanco y con un antifaz.

Habrán muchos hombres para que conozcas y estoy segura que muchos te regalarán chocolates a ti.

Chocolates? Preguntó Serena imaginando la degustación.

Si, Serena, verás a media noche todos los hombres asistentes le darán una cajita con chocolate blanco a las mujeres que mas les hayan agradado o llamado su atención, así que no me cabe duda que recibirás muchos chocolates. Y también llevarán honmei-choco que tampoco dudo recibirás.

Ay Lita, como crees eso, además iré con antifaz los hombres no podrán apreciar bien la belleza de mi hermoso rostro, dijo entre risas.

Bueno amiga, contamos con tu presencia.

Si amiga, cuentas con mi presencia... Adiós Lita hasta la fiesta.

Serena guardó su móvil y se dirigió a su casa. Animada pensando en la fiesta que pronto se realizaría...

Que ganas de que Darien estuviera allí también... se decía.

La noche ya había llegado a Japón.

Serena estaba como siempre contemplando a su querida Luna que esa noche brillaba con fuerza.

Hasta que un inconfundible sonido la volvió a la tierra y la llenó de ilusión... Darien!! Dijo. Y corrió hasta el computador.

Hola pequeña?...

Darien, hola cómo estás?

La verdad extrañándote un poco... anoche no me pude conectar como lo prometí...

Serena se sonrojó ante la confesión, y respondió, no te preocupes Darien, yo llegué tarde a casa y tampoco me pude conectar. Pues no quiso reconocer que se quedó dormida en el computador esperándolo.

Y tu Serena me extrañaste?... preguntó Darien, descolocando a Serena pues no sabía que responder.

La verdad es que si, necesitaba conversar con alguien ayer...

Ah sólo por eso? Preguntó Darien desilusionado cosa que Serena no pudo captar del todo...

Bueno, me he acostumbrado a conversar contigo todos los días y extrañé eso... respondió

Serena, el otro día no te lo dije... pero eres muy linda dijo. No quería reconocer que realmente la encontraba hermosa y que quedó fascinado con sus ojos.

Gracias, pues tu no te quedas atrás, eres un doctor muy apuesto... creo que con un Doctor así no me molestaría enfermar cada día... dijo medio en juego, medio en serio a Darien, cosa que sin saberlo provocó que Darien se sonrojara enormemente.

Muchas gracias por el elogio, dijo Darien algo avergonzado, cosa que hizo saber a Serena con cierto emoticon.

Dime Serena, crees que algún día nos conoceremos en persona?

Pues yo creo que sí, aunque no sé cuando, realmente no acostumbro a juntarme con quienes conozco en el chat...

Te da miedo?, preguntó Darien...

No, no es miedo a que algo me suceda, es solo que a veces lo lindo que puede ser "esto"-no sabía si llamarlo amistad- al momento de estar frente a frente se pierde y eso es lo que me da miedo...

Serena, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo creo que tu has sido muy sincera conmigo y pues yo te aseguro que lo he sido contigo. Por que entonces esto tan lindo se perdería?... además yo quiero conocerte...reconocía Darien.

Dime Serena, si te preguntara en estos momentos, sin analizar, sin pensar demasiado, si te gusto, cuál sería tu respuesta?

Serena ante tal pregunta quedó confundida pues, si bien había algo de él que en ella provocaba muchas cosas, aunque no lo reconociera abiertamente, seguía firme con su idea de mantener esto como una amistad, aunque las ganas de conocerlo y que fuera algo mas eran muchas.

Pues, así, sin pensarlo bien y hasta ahora... digamos que... me atraes... Y dime Darien, y yo? Te traigo loco no es cierto?? Jajaja, escribió esperando volver a una conversación mas trivial y salir con un poco de humor de esta situación que de alguna manera la ponía nerviosa, no quería quedar en evidencia.

Puedo decir, mi querida Señorita, que tiene mi completa atención...

Ante esto, Serena no supo que responder... y solo atinó a cambiar el tema

Darien, cómo estuvo la fiesta?... preguntó tratando de averiguar que le sucedió.

Llegó mi ex novia, respondió.

Serena no sabía que responder, pero Darien agregó.

Hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar y después me fui de la fiesta... fui a caminar al parque.

Y estás bien? Preguntó Serena.

Si... bueno no lo sé. Cómo te conté con Kakyuu estuvimos juntos 3 años ella me amaba, es una mujer hermosa, inteligente, una mujer con la que cualquiera sería feliz de tener a su lado. Pero no se por qué, yo nunca pude amarla.

Darien... escribió Serena. Te duele haber terminado así? Preguntó

No, lo que me duele es haber estado con ella tanto tiempo sin amarla realmente, me duele sentirme incapaz de amar, incapaz de luchar por el amor de alguien... respondió Darien con impotencia.

Darien, piensa que si no la amaste, por mas perfecta que fuera, es porque simplemente no eran el uno para el otro. No puedes forzarte a amar a alguien si esa persona no es para ti. Míralo de otra forma, míralo como que ella no fue capaz de encender esa chispa en ti, porque en el fondo ambos sabían que no eran el uno para el otro.

A mi me sucedió algo similar, yo tampoco amé a mi novio y él en un momento era capaz de dar la vida por mi... sin embargo, decidió terminar la relación, no quería sufrir ni sentir que yo estaba con él por obligación... aunque me dolió mucho porque sentí que no me dio la oportunidad para poder amarlo, entiendo que fue lo mejor para los dos... en tu caso, debes entender que fue mejor para los dos.

Gracias Serena por tus palabras... eso que dijiste no lo había pensado, siempre me culpé yo, de no poder amarla, pero quizás tienes razón, quizás ella no supo prender en mi esa chispa, porque en el fondo sabíamos que esto no iba a ser lo que soñamos.

Serena sonrió al sentir que había ayudado de alguna manera a Darien.

Serena... quiero oír tu voz... escribió Darien...

Serena sonrió nuevamente y le respondió... si quieres llámame, pero no ahora, en un rato mas... ahora iré a darme un baño, pero llámame en un rato, está bien?, yo también quiero escucharte. Confesó.

Está bien Serena lo haré, lo prometo.

Hasta mas rato princesa... escribió Darien.

Serena apagó su computador y se fue a dar un baño...

Mientras se duchaba pensaba en Darien, pobre, debe sentirse muy mal por no haber amado a su ex novia, se veía tan angustiado. Aunque ahora no me contó detalles... al parecer ayer descargó parte de su angustia, hoy se notaba tranquilo en el hospital y ahora en el chat...

Ay que nervios!, hablaré con Darien en un rato mas... aunque ya sé como es, aun no he podido escuchar su voz... cómo sonará se preguntaba.

Serena se termina de duchar, y se pone su pijama favorito, color rosado. Se ató el cabello con dos coletas. Y se fue a su cama.

En ese momento, su móvil comienza a sonar...

Ay que hago?... Contesta Serena tonta, se respondía a si misma...

Darien?...

Princesa?... respondió un joven con una voz varonil, que dejó a Serena prendada de inmediato.

Bueno no soy precisamente una princesa pero me encantaría serlo, respondió Serena.

Para mí ya lo eres, dijo Darien, no sabes cuanto ansiaba oír tu voz.

Pues ya lo estás haciendo, dime que tal mi voz?...

Cómo la imaginaba, hermosa, jovial, digna de una princesa como tu... dijo Darien, quien buscaba sonar divertido, aunque lo que respondía no dejaba de ser cierto.

Ay pues, muchas gracias, doctor. Déjeme decirle que su voz me tiene fascinada...

Ah si?... y dime es solo mi voz?

Ante eso, Serena nuevamente se pone nerviosa, pues y tus conversaciones también, respondió.

Cuéntame Serena que hiciste hoy?...

A ver, comencemos, me levanté temprano, desayuné con mamá, conversamos de muchas cosas... luego salí a caminar, me encontré con un amigo, luego me invitaron a una fiesta y finalmente volví a casa y aquí estoy hablando contigo, relató rápidamente Serena.

Que casualidad... yo trabajé todo el día en el hospital, también vi a un amigo y también me invitaron a una fiesta, dijo Darien, esperando que Serena le dijera algo mas de su día pues, aunque no estaba seguro esperaba que la chica que vio en el hospital fuese ella.

Serena se quedó pensando ante esto... Y si Taiki lo invitó a la fiesta?... No, sería demasiada la coincidencia... aunque...

Dime Darien y tu irás a esa fiesta?

Si, al parecer irá alguien a quien deseo ver... dijo. Sonriendo, aunque obviamente Serena no pudo notarlo.

Y tu princesa irás a la fiesta donde te invitaron?... preguntó Darien curioso, ansioso de que ella respondiera que sí, asumiendo que ambos irían a la misma fiesta como le dijo Taiki.

Claro que iré... al parecer será una fiesta bastante interesante, respondió.

En ese momento el beeper de Darien suena.

Serena, lo siento, me llaman del hospital hubo una urgencia. Te tengo que dejar. Pero realmente Serena ha sido un placer escucharte.

Serena no pudo evitar responder, no Darien, el placer es completamente mío... te lo aseguro, sonrojándose ante la confesión. Es que la voz de Darien la tenía derretida.

* * *

Y así continuaron los días... Darien llamaba a Serena todos los días aunque fuera por un minuto para decirle buenos días o preguntarle como estaba.

Serena estaba encantada con escuchar a Darien cada día. El tema de la fiesta, de la ex novia de Darien o de si se conocerían o no en persona era tema pasado... hablaban del día a día... y así hasta que llegó el día de la fiesta.

Serena tenía su traje preparado, era un vestido de corte imperio en gasa drapeada de color blanco, el corpiño tenía unas delicadas flores bordadas en color plateado a un costado, el vestido caía hermosamente y hacia resaltar su figura. Usaba zapatos blancos, de taco alto, muy delicados. Su vestido se complementaba con un delicado echarpe de gasa en el mismo color. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, tomado solo en una media cola, que sujetaba con un hermoso sujetador con cristales.

Su antifaz, era estilo veneciano muy delicado realizado con la técnica de filigrana en plata y con cristales Swarovski, que heredó de su abuela paterna. Era realmente hermoso y sus ojos se veían impresionantes tras esa máscara.

Y mamá que tal me veo?, preguntó Serena

Mamá Ikuko quedó maravillada... no tenía palabras.

Papá, dime te gusta?...

Kenji, no podía creer lo que veía, su niñita estaba convertida en la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra... realmente ambos padres quedaron sin palabras...

Que diría Darien si me viera así... se preguntaba.

* * *

**************************************************************

* * *

**************************************************************

Bueno chicas, este es un nuevo capítulo... que sucederá en la fiesta??? Cha cha cha chan...

Les agradezco un montón que lean mi historia y dejen sus comentarios.

Un beso para todas =D

Por cierto el Día Blanco o White Day es una celebración que hacen en Japón y otros países asiáticos, donde los hombres agradecen el gesto a las mujeres por los regalos que reciben para San Valentín, donde las mujeres regalan chocolates a todos sus conocidos (Chocolates de cortesía o giri-chocos) y a su amor al cual le regalaban un chocolate hecho en casa como para demostrar mas preocupación. Este día que se celebra el 14 de Marzo, los hombres regalan estos chocolates a las mujeres y generalmente son chocolates blancos. Aunque también regalan otras cosas.

El vestido para que se lo imaginen es similar al traje de Princesa Serenity pero sin esas manguitas... jajaja


	8. La Fiesta de Blanco

**La fiesta de Blanco**

Serena lucía como una verdadera princesa, esa de los cuentos de hadas, con un vestido de ensueño y con ese toque de misterio y elegancia brindado por esa maravillosa máscara que su abuela materna le había heredado.

Mamá, Papá, creo que estoy lista para el baile no?, dijo con una sonrisa preciosa y coqueta que hace tanto no se le veía.

Hija, te ves radiante, creo que volverás con muchos chocolates, dijo Ikuko, feliz de ver por fin a su hija hacer algo que había dejado de lado hace tanto tiempo, aunque creo que muchos no te reconocerán con ese antifaz.

Bueno, mamá esa es la idea de un baile de máscaras o no? Hay que guardar un poco de misterio… dijo.

Serena, mi pequeña, te ves hermosa… dijo Kenji con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía creer que su pequeña, se viera así como la mujer mas hermosa que pisa esta tierra.

Bueno padres, es hora de ir a deslumbrar a la fiesta, dijo divertida.

Serena, cuídate mucho hija y no dejes que ningún SEÑOR se acerque a ti y recuerda, media noche es una buena hora para regresar…

Ay Kenji!, deja de controlar a Serena… Serena, hija, diviértete mucho y espero que conozcas a alguien, no te preocupes por nosotros, tú solo disfruta de la noche.

Así lo haré mamá, papá no te preocupes por mí, me sé cuidar muy bien… y no me esperen, dijo Serena dándose media vuelta para salir de casa.

* * *

Darien se encontraba en su departamento vistiéndose para la fiesta.

Hoy puede ser el día en que por fin conozca a Serena, se decía Darien mientras, se colocaba su antifaz.

Vestía un elegante Smoking color blanco, como lo requería la fiesta, acompañado por un sencillo antifaz también de color blanco. A través del cual sólo sus ojos azules podían apreciarse.

Quien lo viera en ese momento no podría reconocerlo, esa noche Darien irradiaba algo distinto, el antifaz ayudaba a enmascarar la sonrisa oculta en sus hermosos ojos azules, pero ese brillo, siendo de Darien, no era propio de él, por lo menos quienes lo conocían recientemente, jamás le habían visto ese brillo encantador.

Mientras Darien terminaba de arreglarse, el teléfono sonó.

Diga?, preguntó al contestar.

Darien, hola soy Taiki.

Taiki, dime ya estás con Ami?

No, Darien, llamaba para pedirte que lleves tú a Ami a la fiesta, tuve una urgencia con una paciente, así que llegaré mas tarde, dijo Taiki afligido porque sabía que perdería tiempo valioso con Ami.

No te preocupes Taiki, yo iré por Ami. Pero recuerda que debes presentarme a tu amiga, dijo Darien, intentando sonar divertido.

No creas que lo he olvidado Darien, realmente creo que ustedes van a congeniar. Nos vemos allá, cuida a Ami.

Así lo haré, la cuidaré hasta que llegues… respondió el pelinegro.

Hasta más tarde entonces, se despidió Taiki, siendo correspondido por Darien…

Hasta mas tarde.

Darien, apresuró su paso, tomó las llaves de su vehículo y pasó a buscar a Ami.

* * *

Ami como siempre se veía hermosa, su vestido blanco escotado con un amarre en su cuello y con un faldón delicado hasta sus rodillas, la hacía verse espléndida, sin duda Taiki quedaría maravillado al verla esa noche. Su antifaz blanco con pequeños detalles de cristal en color azul, resaltaban su mirada.

Ami, te ves preciosa, dijo Darien al verla… Cómo siempre Ami, te ves preciosa.

Gracias Darien, por cierto, te ves guapísimo.

Darien, y Taiki?, creí que él vendría por mi…

Taiki tuvo una emergencia, pero no te preocupes que llegará mas tarde a la fiesta, no se perdería la oportunidad de estar contigo esta noche, dijo Darien, provocando el sonrojo de su querida amiga.

Ay, Darien que cosas dices, Taiki es solo mi amigo, dijo con cierta tristeza…

Eso es porque tu así lo quieres, si se lo permites, te darás cuenta que tu y Taiki hacen una pareja perfecta.

Bueno mi pequeña Ami, vamos que se nos hace tarde…

Si, respondió Ami, tomándose del brazo de su gran amigo para ir a un baile que sería inolvidable.

* * *

Serena llegaba al salón donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo, las miradas de todos los presentes inmediatamente se volcaron hacia ella. Serena notó la expectación que estaba provocando lo que hizo que se ruborizara completamente.

Como un delicado ángel, Serena caminó entre los comensales hasta alcanzar a Lita.

Lita, dijo Serena entusiasmada.

Serena?, preguntó Lita.

Ay amiga, no me digas que no me reconoces?... dijo Serena con un tono infantil muy divertido.

Serena, te ves espectacular!, estás radiante, mírate… eres otra persona, amiga, creo que nadie te reconocerá y ese antifaz es hermoso. Te ves tan distinta… te ves feliz.

Muchas gracias por los cumplidos y de verdad, hoy me siento radiante, sonrió coqueta, no sé por qué presiento que hoy será una noche muy especial…

Aunque permíteme decirte amiga, que tu también te ves preciosa, Neflyte debe estar vuelto loco contigo o me equivoco?

Pues no lo creas, está tan ocupado saludando a los visitantes que tiene olvidada a su linda novia. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta del escote del vestido, dijo Lita con resignación.

Serena rió divertida con el comentario… Ay Lita, ya verás que apenas se desocupe, lo tendrás a tus pies, no podrá resistirse a tus encantos. Por cierto Lita, necesitas ayuda con algo?.

No amiga, Neflyte lo tiene todo controlado, tu solo disfruta de la fiesta y por lo que veo, ya tienes asegurado un chocolate por cada invitado a esta fiesta, nadie a dejado de mirarte.

Bueno tu sabes cuanto me gusta el chocolate, no?...Dime Lita, Taiki ya llegó? Me aseguró que vendría, preguntó curiosa, pues ansiaba que sus pensamientos estuvieran por buen camino y Darien fuera con él a esa fiesta.

No, llamó avisando que llegará mas tarde, tuvo una emergencia, aunque sus amigos no tardarán en llegar.

Sus amigos?, preguntó curiosa Serena.

Si, Neflyte me dijo que Taiki vendría con un buen amigo suyo de la Universidad y con la Doctora que trabaja junto a él en su consulta. Aunque ni Neflyte ni yo los conocemos, pero Taiki nos pidió como un gran favor invitarlos.

Bueno Serena, diviértete mucho y no rompas muchos corazones, iré a la cocina para afinar algunos detalles y te alcanzo pronto.

Si, Lita no te preocupes.

En ese momento Serena decidió salir a tomar aire fresco a la terraza del hermoso jardín de aquel salón de eventos, una extraña sensación la estaba invadiendo desde que supo que un amigo de Taiki iría a la fiesta.

Podría ser que Darien venga a la fiesta?... Dios, y si fuese él cómo me acerco, que le digo?, pensaba confundida, pues deseaba tanto verlo, sentirlo cerca, pero a la vez le daba tanto miedo que toda la magia que existía entre ellos se rompiera, pues al verse, la ilusión ya no sería tal.

Mientras Serena disfrutaba de la esa noche estrellada. Un joven apuesto acompañado de una hermosa chica de cabellos azules hacían su llegada al lugar.

Las chicas presentes en la fiesta no pasaron por alto lo misterioso y atractivo que se veía aquel hombre. Ami por su parte hacía de las suyas, sin proponérselo atrajo la mirada de los hombres presentes.

En ese momento Neflyte se acerca recién llegada pareja.

Ami?

Neflyte! Cómo estás? Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía, respondió Ami con un dulce entusiasmo.

Ami, que gusto me da verte, me alegro que Taiki se animara a invitarte… dijo.

Y tu debes ser el amigo de Taiki, Darien cierto?... preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Darien.

Si, mucho gusto, Darien Chiba.

Mucho gusto, Neflyte Saint Join, primo de Taiki y organizador de la fiesta, dijo con orgullo.

Realmente este lugar se ve espectacular, dijo Ami con ilusión.

Pues si, debo felicitarte, la decoración se ve muy bien, agregó Darien con cortesía.

Muchas gracias chicos, aunque la decoración es obra de Lita, mi novia, que tiene un gusto exquisito, bueno no podría ser de otra forma si me tiene a mi como su flamante novio, no? Dijo riendo, causando gracia con el comentario.

Bueno chicos los dejo, iré a saludar a otros invitados, espero que disfruten de la fiesta.

Muchas gracias por permitirnos estar aquí, respondió Ami.

Ami, te importa si salgo un momento?, necesito un poco de aire fresco… dijo Darien.

Te sientes bien Darien?, preguntó preocupada.

Si Ami, es solo que por momentos creo que no debería celebrar estas fechas… dijo con cierto pesar, pero no te preocupes, solo necesito un poco de aire…

Está bien Darien, mientras iré al tocador.

Darien se encaminó hacia el gran jardín… cuando una silueta se fijó en su mirada.

* * *

No entiendo por qué me pasa esto, esa sensación extraña… Me pregunto… si esto puede ser que estoy enamorada… No, eso es imposible.

Quizás llevo tanto tiempo sola que imagino cosas donde no las hay. Si, seguramente es eso, pensaba Serena.

Pero, pienso en él todo el día, ni siquiera con Seiya sentía algo similar.

Si, no puede ser amor, es imposible amar a alguien que no se conoce en persona… no puede ser amor…

Aunque cuando hablo con él, me siento tan segura, me siento tan bien. Siempre estoy ansiosa por leerlo o escucharlo y cada día que pasa las ganas de verlo son enormes… Pero no puede ser posible.

No, esto no puede ser amor…

…No puedo estar enamorada…

En ese instante un apuesto hombre enmascarado se acerca a ella escuchando su última frase.

Esa voz, pensó Darien, Serena… Sin querer la voz de Serena se había convertido en la única voz que recordaba, que reconocía, que le importaba.

Estaba seguro que esa voz era de ella, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro con claridad, ella era Serena.

Darien la observó con detenimiento, pues ella no se percató de su presencia.

Es hermosa, se decía… pero acaso está enamorada?. No, no puede ser, ella me lo habría dicho… pensaba.

Se sentía celoso, inmensamente celoso, no entendía porque tenía esa sensación de impotencia tan solo al imaginar a Serena enamorada de otro hombre. Pero que me sucede, si tan solo somos amigos… se decía intentando convencerse.

Debo saber quién es él?, quién ocupa el corazón de mi Serena?... pensaba ansioso, temeroso de descubrir que Serena está enamorada de otro, de que su ilusión podía romperse en un segundo.

Se acomodó su antifaz y se acercó a ella.

Por qué no podrías estar enamorada?, preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas suave y pausado.

Su pregunta sorprendió a Serena quien no atinó a dar respuesta.

Lo siento le dijo Darien, no quise importunarte.

No, no es eso, es solo que no me di cuenta que estabas aquí escuchando… respondió ruborizada.

Bueno, solo escuche una frase… te importa si te acompaño?, preguntó el joven médico. Sin ser aun reconocido por ella pues su voz era algo distinta y el antifaz impedía que sus facciones fueran descubiertas.

Dime… preguntó Serena tímidamente, crees que alguien se pueda enamorar de alguien con quien nunca ha estado?, me refiero a alguien a quien físicamente no conoces…

Darien se ruborizó ante la pregunta. Será que ella habla de mi?, se preguntaba.

Que vergüenza, no te conozco y te pregunto estas cosas… dijo Serena apenada.

Creo que uno se enamora de la esencia del otro, no importa lo físico… respondió sincero, regalando una tímida sonrisa.

Si, tienes razón, pero si nunca has mirado a los ojos de esa persona, cómo puedes conocer esa esencia… insistía.

Por la voz, respondió suavemente. Para mi la voz es la segunda ventana del alma. Cuando conversas con alguien, puedes tan solo darte cuenta de sus sentimientos por su tono de voz… cómo cuando hablas por teléfono, uno nota esa química, esas sensaciones extrañas en el estómago.

Es verdad, respondió Serena, regalándole a su acompañante una hermosa y agradecida sonrisa.

La noche está tan agradable, dijo Darien, dando un gran suspiro.

… y la luna, está hermosa… añadió Serena.

Y su reflejo en ti es mas hermoso aún… pensó Darien, sin dejar de mirarla.

* * *

En el salón Ami se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas, mirando a los invitados bailar… no quiso salir a buscar a Darien, pues sabía que Darien no se sentía del todo cómodo con tanta gente ni tenía ganas de celebrar, por lo que prefirió dejarlo a solas un momento.

Ami... dijo una voz familiar para ella.

Taiki! Que alegría que llegaras! dijo Ami con un entusiasmo que no era propio de una amiga.

Si, lamento no haber ido a recogerte, pero tuve una emergencia, le dijo disculpándose.

No te preocupes, Darien me explicó. No sabes como me alegra que llegaras, me sentía tan sola...

Y Darien, preguntó Taiki.

Salió un momento, quería sentir un poco de aire fresco, respondió con cierta tristeza.

No se sentía bien? preguntó Taiki…

Es solo que estas fechas para él no son motivo de celebración, le respondió nostálgica.

Tienes razón, pero ya es tiempo que Darien se de cuenta que la vida continúa, cuando menos lo piense encontrará a esa persona, a la mujer adecuada para él…

Si Taiki, tienes razón, respondió Ami con una hermosa sonrisa de la que Taiki por segundos quedó prendado.

Taiki, quieres bailar? Preguntó Ami con una coquetería que no se le había visto antes.

Encantado respondió Taiki, tomando su mano y caminando junto a ella hasta la pista de baile.

La música era rápida nada alentadora para una pareja de enamorados que aun no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero para ellos, no importaba, se sentían flotando.

Ami y Taiki se veían como una pareja de eternos enamorados en la pista, con esas miradas de complicidad e irradiando una alegría única.

* * *

Aun en el jardín del salón, bajo el resplandor de las estrellas y de aquella hermosa luna que adornaba su velada, un par de jóvenes conversaba como si fuesen grandes amigos. Se veían tan a gusto.

Serena no entendía que sucedía con ella, pues sentía una sensación extraña, como la que sentía cuando hablaba con Darien.

Ya era cerca de la media noche y la música lenta se hizo presente en el salón.

Darien extendió su mano. Quieres bailar?, le preguntó.

Sonriendo, ella aceptó la invitación tomando la mano de Darien y acercándose a él para iniciar el baile.

Esa extraña sensación, se hizo presente con más intensidad, las mariposas en su estómago eran cada vez mayores.

Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura y con la otra mano mantuvo delicadamente pero con seguridad la mano de Serena.

Ese contacto provocó en ambos una ansiedad, que antes no habían sentido.

Serena acercó su cuerpo a Darien… y bajo la luz de esa brillante luna, bailaron, sin decir palabras.

Serena por un momento fijó su mirada en los hermosos ojos de su pareja de baile… por un segundo los ojos de Darien aparecieron en su mente… Ella podría asegurar que esa mirada era de él. Aunque su voz, su voz sonaba distinta.

Pero esas sensaciones, esa cercanía y esos ojos de un azul profundo… esos detalles hicieron a Serena darse cuenta que estaba con Darien.

Darien notó cierta tensión, aunque más que eso, era nerviosismo, en ese momento y delicadamente acarició el cabello de Serena quien inconscientemente apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

El sonido de su corazón la tranquilizó. Todo estaba bien, se sentía tan segura de que él era su querido Darien.

Ambos creyendo que ninguno había sido reconocido, pues nunca dijeron sus nombres ni se quitaron sus antifaces. Bailaron al compás de la hermosa música que provenía del salón.

Y con la luna como testigo durante ese baile, sellaron la noche con un beso.

* * *

Bueno chicas, sé que es un capítulo cortito, en un principio pensé en publicar uno largo, pero quiero dejar el suspenso para el próximo y poner uno mas extenso jejeje…

Gracias a todas quienes me leen y en especial a quienes dejan sus comentarios.

Besos a todas.

Kousagi-25

Hasta el próximo capítulo, que ese si se vendrá pronto. xD


	9. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Darien levantó suavemente el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer que estaba apoyada gentilmente en su pecho. El solo contacto de sus miradas trajo consigo nuevamente un batallón de sentimientos, esas mariposas definitivamente no se irían.

Se contemplaron por un momento, donde todo a su alrededor desapareció, se trasladaron por completo a un mundo de luces y deseos cumplidos.

Ella sin querer lanzó un suspiro que hizo a Darien sonreír como hacía tanto no lo hacía, su sonrisa era perfecta. Serena ruborizada y al sentir como él lentamente acercaba sus labios a los suyos, sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de ese maravilloso momento. Sus labios se unieron sin reparo, un beso profundo y apasionado, un beso que contenía muchos sentimientos, un beso en un comienzo impulsivo y contenido que a medida que las emociones se iban ordenando fue dando paso a un beso de amor verdadero. Esos besos que se pueden sentir eternamente y con la misma intensidad tan solo con cerrar los ojos.

Darien abrazó con fuerza a Serena, no quería que ese momento terminara. Esas sensaciones no las había sentido nunca, esa necesidad.

Serena correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose a él con fuerza, de una u otra forma ambos se transmitían algo que nunca habían sentido.

Y bajo la hermosa luna que iluminaba la velada, un par de jóvenes selló ese repentino amor con un beso.

El grito de la gente dentro del salón, los hizo salir de aquel beso y lentamente se separaron sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Darien trataba de comprender lo que había sucedido, era una sensación tan maravillosa, será que encontré a la mujer de mi vida se preguntaba?.

Serena aun ruborizada, sin palabras, sorprendida de lo que había sucedido, solo pudo devolver a Darien una tímida sonrisa, pues no se explicaba esa acción, ella nunca había sido tan impulsiva.

Él comprendió a Serena y en un cálido abrazo, besó su frente como señal de que todo estaba bien.

Gracias respondió ella en un suave susurro.

Dime, te parece si entramos, es cerca media noche y debo entregar unos chocolates, dijo Darien.

Si, dijo Serena, quien se adentró al lugar junto a él.

La algarabía era tal que nadie notó que ellos entraron al salón juntos ni mucho menos que habían estado gran parte de la fiesta fuera del salón.

Darien se acerca hacia su pareja de amigos. Taiki, llegaste, dijo Darien.

Claro, te dije que vendría, aunque hace bastante rato que llegué, dijo con un tono de voz gracioso.

Donde te habías metido? Preguntó Ami.

Estaba en el jardín, contemplando a la luna. Hoy la luna está mas hermosa que nunca, no lo creen?, preguntó Darien, casi ensimismado.

Ami y Taiki se dieron una mirada cómplice.

La voz de Neflyte irrumpió la conversación pidiendo la atención de los invitados.

Amigos, Amigas, espero que esta velada sea mágica para todos, dijo. Cómo saben todos los caballeros esta noche honraremos a nuestras damiselas, como corresponde.

Porque esta noche es para ustedes chicas, dijo logrando aplausos de las invitadas. Para ti Lita, dijo mirando a su prometida coquetamente.

Chicos es hora de entregar los primeros chocolates de la noche. Caballeros, al fondo del salón verán un mesón que tiene pequeñas cajitas de chocolate blanco para regalar a sus cercanas, amigas o compañeras de trabajo.

Por favor, acérquense al mesón y tomen cuantos chocolates necesiten. Recuerden solo son para sus cercanas, no para que ustedes los coman, añadió, logrando risas departe de sus invitados.

Ya todos los hombres con los chocolates en la mano se acercaron a al centro del salón.

Bueno chicos, la cuenta regresiva comienza...

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, gritaban todos al unísono. Feliz White Day!.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a moverse por todo el salón buscando a las receptoras de los chocolates. Taiki solo tomó 3 chocolates aunque no estaba seguro de entregar uno de ellos.

Uno era para Lita, la novia de su primo a quien le tenía un gran cariño y otro para Serena a quien consideraba como una amiga.

El tercer chocolate no sabía si debía entregarlo, pues para Ami eran amigos y por eso merecía el chocolate, pero él la quería mas allá de la amistad. Y en ese caso ella debía recibir el chocolate mas significativo que se entregaría a continuación.

Este es el momento en que debo decirle a Ami lo que siento? Se preguntaba.

Darien por su parte sólo tomó un chocolate, para su amiga Ami.

Ami, toma, le dijo, extendiendo su mano donde tenía una pequeña cajita blanca. Para ti, gracias por todo. Le dijo.

Ay Darien, Gracias, le dijo devolviéndole una linda sonrisa.

Ami cuántos chocolates has recibido? Le preguntó Darien, al ver una delicada bolsita de gasa blanca con varias cajitas de chocolate.

Pues, bueno, parece que muchos... dijo ruborizándose. Aunque Taiki no me ha regalado ninguno, añadió con tristeza.

* * *

Taiki, se acercó a Lita y le entregó la cajita con chocolates, agradeciéndole la invitación y el ser tan buena amiga.

Dime, Lita, Serena vino?.

Si, Taiki, no la has visto? Se ve hermosa, dijo emocionada Lita.

No, pues no la he visto, respondió.

Bueno, yo hace rato que no la veo, seguramente está siendo asediada por muchos hombres dijo entre risas.

Búscala en el jardín, quizás salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Le dijo Lita.

Lo haré dijo, me disculpas?...

Adelante Taiki.

* * *

En el jardín, una hermosa rubia estaba sentada en una banca, junto a una pequeña pileta.

Estaba sonriendo, aunque la causa de su sonrisa solo ella la conocía.

Serena?, preguntó Taiki.

Taiki!, dijo Serena con entusiasmo.

Que bueno verte! Taiki. Cómo estás?.

Muy bien Serena y tu te ves hermosa, dijo, te ves como enamorada...

Serena solo sonrió ante el comentario.

Bueno Serena me alegra verte así, venía a entregarte este chocolate, dijo, pues sabes que a pesar de que nos vemos muy poco, eres una de mis grandes amigas. Y te lo agradezco. Dijo Taiki, muy cortés.

Gracias Taiki!, tu sabes que para mi también eres un gran amigo. Muchas gracias por el chocolate, le dijo.

No tienes que agradecerme. Dime Serena, entramos? Es hora de entregar el segundo chocolate, dijo Taiki. Aunque con todos los chocolates que llevas en esa bolsa, no creo que te quepa otro mas, dijo Taiki con gracia, provocando la risa de Serena.

Creo que me quedaré acá un momento, tu ve a entregar el chocolate, supongo que trajiste a tu amiga a la fiesta, preguntó.

Pues, si vine con ella y con mi amigo Darien, al que fui a ver al hospital cuando nos encontramos, recuerdas?...

Cómo olvidarlo?, pensaba Serena mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente.

Si, Taiki lo recuerdo, dijo.

Bueno, en un rato mas te lo presentaré. Entraré al salón.

* * *

Taiki entró al salón decidido a entregarle aquel chocolate especialmente hecho, a la mujer de sus sueños... Ami.

Nuevamente todos los hombres de la fiesta se reunieron en el centro de la pista, cada uno debía llevar un chocolate hecho por ellos especialmente para la mujer de sus sueños o bien para alguna conquista que hayan hecho esa noche, pues si bien no era lo tradicional, esta fiesta mas bien era para reunir a buenos amigos y pasar un buen momento.

Taiki se situó en el centro de la pista con un bello chocolate blanco con forma de corazón y con pequeñas decoraciones de chocolate negro. Realmente Taiki se había dedicado por completo a hacer el chocolate y mérito tenía aun mas, pues sus habilidades culinarias eran dudosas.

Ami lo vio desde un extremo del salón, aunque en su mirada había cierta tristeza, pues Taiki no le había entregado un chocolate.

Taiki fijó su mirada en ella y le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

Bueno chicos dijo Lita, es el momento mas importante de la noche... mientras las luces bajaban de intensidad y una hermosa melodía en piano comenzaba a sonar.

Pequeñas luces como verdaderas estrellas comenzaron a prenderse tenuemente en el techo del salón, realmente la producción de la fiesta había sido magnífica.

En ese momento Taiki se arma de valor y se acerca a Ami.

Esto es para ti, le dijo suavemente y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Taiki... dijo casi en un susurro.

Él se acercó a Ami tomando su mano. Solo bastó ese gesto, para hacerle saber cuales eran sus sentimientos, las palabras en ese momento sobraron. Ami le correspondía de la misma manera, desde ese instante no cabía duda de eso.

Darien por otra parte estaba indeciso, sería muy apresurado obsequiarle a ella un chocolate ahora?... El hizo un chocolate con forma de rosa, era una obra de arte hecha chocolate, el tallo y las hojas eran de fantasía. El chocolate lo envolvió delicadamente en un papel celofán y ató con una cinta color rojo, como si fuera una delicada rosa de verdad.

Buscó por todo el salón a Serena, pero no la encontró... su vista buscó en cada rincón, pero ella no estaba ahí. Apenado salió al jardín donde como en el primer momento se habían encontrado. Y sentada junto a una hermosa pileta, estaba ella.

Se acercó suavemente a su lado y con un susurro le dijo, esto es para ti. Extendiéndole delicadamente la rosa de chocolate que con tanta ilusión había hecho para ella. Serena volteó para verlo y esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que a Darien no le fue indiferente.

Gracias dijo ella, pero, por qué a mi? Preguntó.

Porque estoy seguro de que eres la indicada, dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella no pudo mas que agradecerle con un abrazo, se sentía tan bien con él, con Darien, porque ya no le cabía duda, él era Darien.

En ese momento el teléfono de Darien sonó.

Me disculpas, dijo, debo atender la llamada, apartándose suavemente de su lado. Darien se alejó del lugar para contestar.

Serena observaba el chocolate, Darien sabe cuanto me gustan las rosas. Pero él no sabía que yo estaría aquí... ni siquiera sabe quien soy yo, como supo entonces...

Las preguntas bombardeaban a Serena, se sentía confundida, pudiese ser que él tuviese las mismas sospechas que ella y que ahora sin ella saberlo él sabía cual era su real identidad?...

En ese momento Taiki llegó con Ami al lugar donde Serena se encontraba.

Serena, te presento a Ami, mi novia.

Taiki! Que alegría hasta que por fin te atreviste le dijo.

Encantada Ami, dijo Serena.

Igualmente Serena, dijo Ami con una sonrisa de alegría infinita.

Serena quería presentarte a mi amigo pero no lo encuentro, dijo Taiki, mientras lo buscaba con la vista.

Eres muy linda Serena, creo que Darien y tu se verían tan lindos juntos, comentó Ami.

Provocando el rubor de la rubia.

Dime Serena por qué no te sacas el antifaz?, preguntó Taiki, confundido, pues ya casi todos los invitados habían olvidado el objetivo del baile de máscaras.

Este, pues, la verdad es que me encanta como me queda, dijo, intentando de tener una excusa convincente, porque el real motivo era que Darien no la descubriera.

Si, es cierto, te ves muy linda así, pero sin antifaz eres mas linda aun...

Ay Taiki, no sigas, mira que Ami se pondrá celosa, dijo divertida.

Serena que cosas dices, dijo sonrojada Ami. La verdad es que tu antifaz es divino.

Lo es, fue un regalo de mi abuela... dijo Serena con cierta nostalgia.

Lo debes atesorar mucho entonces, acotó Ami.

Mucho... respondió la rubia.

Dime Serena como conoces a Taiki?, también eres médico?.

Bueno no, la verdad es que la sangre y yo no somos compatibles, dijo entre risas. A Taiki lo conocí por mis amigos, Neflyte, su primo y Lita la novia de Neflyte.

Yo soy diseñadora gráfica y pues en estos momentos trabajo de manera independiente, aunque últimamente he pensado en poner mi propia agencia de diseño.

Esa idea me parece fantástica Serena, dijo Taiki, además me consta que eres una excelente diseñadora. Tienes una imaginación increíble.

Gracias Taiki.

Debes tener una creatividad única para poder diseñar, espero poder ver tus trabajos algún día.

Claro, Ami, cuando gustes, si quieres un día pueden ir a visitarme y con gusto les muestro mis trabajos.

Desde luego que lo haremos, cierto Taiki?, preguntó Ami, esperando una afirmación.

Por supuesto Ami, creo que ustedes van a ser grandes amigas eh?... dijo Taiki, sorprendido por la fluidez que existía entre ambas

Si, Serena, creo que podemos ser muy buenas amigas, dijo Ami, con una gran sonrisa.

Si, creo que si dijo Serena, sonriendo. Aunque no dejaba de extrañarse pues ella no acostumbraba a hacer amistad fácilmente. Generalmente para el resto era una chica presumida y antipática.

Ami, iré a buscar a Darien, quiero presentárselo a Serena, estoy seguro que ellos congeniarán de maravilla, dijo Taiki, mientras buscaba con la vista a su amigo.

Anda Taiki, ve por Darien. Yo me quedaré con Serena, sonrió.

Serena y dime viniste acompañada?

No, Ami, vine sola, hace mucho tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta y pensé que hoy era el momento de hacerlo dijo, con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

Ese brillo de melancolía en los ojos de Serena, para Ami era bien conocido. Darien acostumbraba a sonreír aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario.

Entiendo, dijo Ami comprensiva, sin querer preguntarle la razón de su tristeza, no quería arruinar la linda química existente entre ellas.

Ami, Darien es amigo de ustedes hace mucho?

Si, bueno, para mi es mi hermano mayor, nos conocimos cuando pequeños, él me acogió, me ayudó mucho durante mi vida y ahora en mi carrera, dijo recordando los buenos momentos vividos. De Taiki en cambio se hizo amigo en la Universidad, ambos estaban en el mismo año. Y fue Darien quien nos presentó, dijo sonrojada.

Ya veo, dime Ami, tu crees que Darien y yo nos llevaríamos bien?... digo, porque Taiki ha insistido en que nos conozcamos. Preguntó sonrojándose.

Bueno, por lo que hemos conversado, creo que se llevarían muy bien, además eres una chica muy guapa y Darien también lo es, dijo riendo suavemente. Además Serena, creo que entre los dos pueden ayudarse a sanar las heridas que puedan tener... dijo melancólica. Creo que tu tienes la fuerza que a Darien le hace falta para continuar, esa confianza que él necesita para sentirse bien con el mundo... y él te puede dar la compañía que tu necesitas para alejar esa melancolía de tus ojos... dijo...

Lo siento Serena, no quise ser indiscreta, notando la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Serena.

Tienes razón Ami, aunque lucho por no demostrarlo, siempre siento una gran soledad. No es que sienta que no tengo amigos o que no me sienta querida, es algo distinto, creo que es no tener a alguien que me impulse a seguir... dijo con tristeza.

Pero ya, no hablemos de cosas tristes, desde hoy tienes una amiga mas y quien sabe quizás con Taiki tengamos razón y al conocer a Darien ganas algo mas, dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

Logrando devolver en Serena esa sonrisa preciosa con la que comenzó su mágica velada.

* * *

Darien! Al fin te encuentro, dijo Taiki.

Lo siento Taiki, me llamaron del hospital. Hay una emergencia y debo ir.

Pero Darien, justo quería presentarte a mi amiga Serena, dijo Taiki desilusionado.

No te preocupes por eso, ya habrá otra oportunidad, dijo Darien, aunque en el fondo prefería no ser presentado, temía que si Serena se enteraba que él era Darien, ella lo rechazaría.

Si, ya habrá otra, dijo Taiki. Llamaré a Ami para que se despidan.

Está bien, dijo Darien, mientras iré al baño, necesito sentir un poco de agua en la cara, dijo sin saber bien lo que decía. Ya que solo era una excusa para poder despedirse de su princesa, Serena.

* * *

En el jardín el teléfono de Ami comienza a timbrar.

Taiki?, contestó

Si, Ami, Darien debe irse al hospital en un momento, te aviso por si quieres despedirte.

Que lástima y la fiesta está tan entretenida, dijo. Está bien, iré en un segundo, dijo cortando la comunicación.

Serena, Darien debe irse al hospital, me acompañas?, iré a despedirme.

Este, bueno, yo... Mejor preséntamelo otro día sin apuros, dijo la rubia. Quien en realidad no quería que Darien se enterara de que ella era Serena, tenía miedo que esto causara algún tipo de rechazo.

Está bien Serena, prometo presentártelo pronto, volveré en seguida.

Si Ami.

* * *

Apenas Ami se aleja de Serena, un alto y apuesto enmascarado se acerca a ella.

Princesa... dijo.

Volviste, dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

Lo lamento mucho, dijo él, tengo una emergencia y debo retirarme, dijo triste.

Los ojos de Serena mostraron un brillo de tristeza que Darien captó en un instante.

Darien, tomó el mentón de Serena delicadamente, dándole un dulce besos en sus labios.

No te pongas así. Te prometo que nos veremos pronto, dijo.

Lo sé, dijo Serena, muy segura.

Lo sabes?, cómo lo sabes?, dijo Darien, curioso.

Pues porque soy irresistible y no podrás estar otra noche sin mí dijo Serena muy divertida.

Tienes razón princesa, no podré pasar otra noche sin ti... le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Cosa que la estremeció.

Pensaré en ti. Dijo caballerosamente.

Yo también, respondió ella.

* * *

Darien después de esto, se dirigió al salón.

Darien! Dónde estabas? Preguntó Taiki.

Estaba en el baño Taiki... por cierto, veo que tu y Ami no han perdido el tiempo, me da gusto verlos juntos, dijo Darien sonriente, al verlos tomados de la mano.

Después me cuentan los detalles. Cuida a Ami, Taiki.

Así lo haré Darien. Respondió el castaño.

Adiós Darien, dijo Ami.

Hasta mañana chicos, dijo, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su auto para ir al hospital.

* * *

Serena se quedó en el jardín soñando con aquel beso que aún sentía en sus labios.

En ese instante Lita y Neflyte se acercan a ella.

Serena, dijo Neflyte.

Neflyte!, que gusto verte! Dijo Serena.

Mas gusto me da a mi verte!, hace tiempo que no tenía el placer... dijo coqueto, aunque valió la pena la espera, te ves hermosa.

Lita por su parte, se divertía mucho con la galantería de su novio .

Vamos Neflyte si no es para tanto, dijo Serena.

Ay Serena como que no es para tanto, mírate, pareces una princesa... Dijo Lita.

Bueno Lita, pero tu no te quedas atrás, cierto Neflyte?

Claro Serena, Lita tu pareces una reina, mi reina y soberana. Dijo Neflyte, abrazando a Lita.

Hasta que por fin se da cuenta de que te tiene novia, dijo Lita riéndose.

Por qué lo dices Lita?, tu sabes que eres única para mi.

Lo sé Neflyte, pero me tenías abandonada por estar saludando a los invitados, dijo poniéndole cara de pena.

Bueno mi amada, eso es el protocolo. Pero no te preocupes que luego tendremos nuestra fiesta privada y tú serás mi única invitada, le dijo Neflyte guiñándole un ojo.

Ejem... chicos?... dijo Serena interrumpiéndolos.

Recuerden que estoy yo presente, dijo divertida, causando risa en la pareja de enamorados.

Lo sentimos, dijo Neflyte, sonrojado.

Serena?... y esa rosa de chocolate, preguntó Lita.

Es mía respondió Serena con un rubor delator en sus mejillas.

Serena?... hay algo que nos quieras contar?... preguntó Lita con cara pícara.

Ay chicos, muchas cosas les quiero contar, pero no ahora, dijo mirando la luna.

Parece que Serena conoció a su príncipe, dijo Neflyte divertido.

Pues, digamos que hoy fue una noche inolvidable. Dijo Serena.

* * * * * * * *

Dentro del salón, Ami y Taiki, se encontraban abrazados en un extremo del salón.

Gracias Ami.

Gracias por qué? preguntó la chica.

Por hacerme tan feliz esta noche, respondió Taiki.

Ami se sonrojó y besó suavemente los labios de su ahora novio.

Gracias a ti, le dijo, por cambiar mi vida esta noche, dijo, regalándole una bella sonrisa.

Taiki tomó la mano de Ami, vamos al jardín?...

Si Taiki, además le dije a Serena que volveríamos.

* * *

En el jardín Lita insistía en saber que había sucedido.

Serena, pero cuéntanos!, dime, cómo lo conociste?, estuviste acá en el jardín toda la fiesta?. Dijo Lita.

No les diré nada ahora, les dijo sacándoles divertida la lengua.

Pero Serena, no nos puedes dejar así!. Amiga, no es justo, reclamaba Lita.

Déjala Lita, Serena sabrá cuando será el momento apropiado... dijo Neflyte.

Gracias Neflyte, dijo Serena.

No tienes nada que agradecer... por cierto, Serena, acabo de secuestrar tus chocolates... o nos cuentas ahora o no los volverás a ver!, dijo Neflyte riendo de buena gana, sabía cuánto le gustaban los chocolates a Serena.

Mis chocolates!!!! Dijo Serena, regrésamelos, regrésamelos, insistía.

No lo haré hasta que nos cuentes... dijo divertido.

Lita solo se limitó a observar la escena y reír con el espectáculo, parecían un par de niños jugando.

Ahg! Neflyte, está bien tu ganas, dijo Serena sentándose en una banca fingiendo molestia. Pero primero dame mis chocolates, le dijo haciendo pucheros.

No, no lo haré primero nos cuentas, dijo Neflyte.

En ese instante Taiki y Ami se acercan a los tres amigos.

Chicos, dijo Taiki, que bueno verlos, entre tanta gente no había podido saludarlos.

Primo, que alegría verte, dijo Neflyte, extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a Taiki. En ese momento de descuido...

Já! Han vuelto a mi, dijo Serena arrebatándole a Neflyte la bolsa con sus chocolates.

Neflyte y Taiki quedaron perplejos con la acción, las chicas por su parte se largaron a reír.

Finalmente los 5 chicos, se quedaron conversando, conociéndose.

Neflyte y Lita quedaron ansiosos de saber de quién, cómo y cuándo Serena recibió ese chocolate... y Serena quedó con una gran sonrisa, sin duda esa fue una noche inolvidable.

* * *

Serena llegó a casa de madrugada, Taiki se ofreció a llevarla en su automóvil.

Hasta luego Ami!... hasta luego Taiki, muchas gracias por traerme, dijo Serena desde la puerta de su casa.

Hasta luego Serena y no olvides que te vendremos a visitar pronto.

No lo haré chicos, yo estaré encantada de recibirlos, dijo.

Serena entró en silencio a casa, no quería despertar a sus padres.

Veo que lo pasaste muy bien, Serena, dijo mamá Ikuko. Provocando un susto en Serena impresionante.

Mamá! Me asustaste!... dijo Serena con el corazón acelerado.

Lo siento hija... es que no quería esperar hasta mas tarde para saber como te fue. Dime recibiste muchos chocolates cierto?.

Bueno, pues, la verdad es que si... recibí bastante cajitas de chocolates.

En serio?, dime hija y recibiste alguno especial, preguntó con picardía.

Eh, bueno, si, recibí esta rosa de chocolate, dijo sonrojada reviviendo aquel momento.

Serena! Quién te la regaló?, cuéntame hija... conociste a tu príncipe soñado?.

Puede ser, respondió haciéndose la interesante.

Hija, que alegría!... y dime Serena cómo besa?...

Mamá!!! gritó Serena completamente avergonzada ante la pregunta de Ikuko.

Apuesto que besaba de maravilla, de otra manera no me explico ese rubor y el brillo en tus ojos... dijo Ikuko con gracia.

Ven hija, siéntate junto a mi... pidió Ikuko.

Serena se acomodó al lado de su madre y se acurrucó en sus brazos como si fuese una pequeña niña...

Mamá Ikuko acarició su cabello como solía hacerlo.

Bueno hija, cuéntame quién es él...

Es un hombre encantador... dijo.

Lo conocías de antes?, es él por quien te has vuelvo mas sociable?... preguntó

En parte si... aunque podría decir que aun no lo conozco en persona.

A que te refieres Serena?

Pero prométeme que no te enojarás, dijo Serena.

Mmm, cuéntame Serena.

Bueno, nos conocimos a través de internet, nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero jamás nos hemos encontrado, solo nos conocemos por fotos... bueno, concientemente nunca nos hemos visto.

Cómo es eso? Preguntó Ikuko cada vez con mas curiosidad.

Hoy él fue a la fiesta, fue junto a Taiki, pero como yo estaba con antifaz no me reconoció... al principio yo tampoco lo reconocí, pero algo me decía que era él.

Fue tan lindo... tan mágico.

Es amigo de Taiki?

Si mamá, da la casualidad de que eran compañeros de Universidad y muy buenos amigos, pero Taiki aun no sabe que conozco a Darien.

Hija, pero estás segura de que era él...

si, estoy segura... era él.

Con que Darien eh?... es un lindo nombre.

Y él te reconoció?...

No lo creo, nunca nos preguntamos el nombre, ni nos quitamos el antifaz.

Y si él como tu si se dio cuenta de quien eras?.

Entonces porqué no me lo dijo?... preguntaba Serena.

Por la misma razón que tu, dime hija, por qué no le dijiste a él quien eras?...

Pues no lo sé, por miedo quizás... por temor a que no le gustara, dijo pensativa.

Y tu crees después de lo que sucedió, él no te quiera ver mas?...

Bueno, me aseguró que nos veríamos de nuevo. Pero si ni siquiera me preguntó quien soy, cómo me encontrará?...

Quizás él ya sabe cómo encontrarte, no lo crees?, dijo Ikuko.

Mamá tu crees que es posible que me haya reconocido?...

El amor funciona de maneras extrañas hija... Pero me alegra que lo hayas encontrado.

Aun no sé si encontré el amor, mamá, no sé que pasará después.

Disfruta este momento hija, no te preocupes por lo que pasará, no esta noche...

Gracias mamá...

Bueno Serena, luego hablaremos con mas calma, ahora anda a dormir un poco, que pronto va a amanecer... yo iré a hacer lo mismo, porque si tu padre se da cuenta de que estoy fuera de la cama se volverá loco.

Tienes razón, dijo Serena riendo suavemente.

Buenas noches mamá... o buenos días... dijo.

* * *

Entrando a su habitación, Serena se sacó el hermoso vestido y lo colgó en su ropero. Dejó el antifaz dentro de una hermosa caja de madera tallada. Se soltó su cabello y lo cepilló por un buen rato.

Se puso una camisa de dormir larga, muy holgada y tomó el pelo en dos coletas. Una vez lista, se metió a la cama pensando en lo que recién había hablado con su madre, sería posible que Darien la reconociera?. Con esta pregunta dando vueltas Serena se quedó dormida...

* * *

Hola chicas, bueno he cumplido, actualización rápida y con un capítulo mas larguito.

Ni se imaginan lo que he luchado con los siguientes capis (incluido este), porque en un principio lo fusionaría con el otro, pero de ese modo, me quedarían muchas ideas locas volando y la historia habría terminado pronto... y yo no quiero que termine aun jejeje.

Muchísimas gracias a todas mis lectoras y fans declaradas, les agradezco infinitamente que destinen un poco de su tiempo para leerme y/o para dejar sus comentarios.

No las nombraré porque mas de alguna se me puede quedar en el tintero y no es la idea.

Espero que les guste este capi, es algo meloso, pero si no lo subía ahora, no lo iba a subir luego porque tengo un caos con lo que sigue jajaja.

Besos! Kousagi-25


	10. Mis disculpas UU

Esto no es un nuevo capítulo U_U... mas bien son mis disculpas por no actualizar.

**DISCULPAS**

Chicas, les agradezco infinitamente que me lean, marquen como favorita, me escriban y opinen de mis historias, no saben como me alegran el día.

También agradezco infinitamente las insistencias de actualización de mi fic "Será posible enamorarse así?", gracias a eso he podido darme cuenta que no estoy tan perdida en el mundo de la escritura, que como a algunas ya les he comentado, me encantó!!

Les cuento un poco mas de mi y mi vida estas últimas semanas...

Pues, soy Médico Veterinario y aunque no tengo un trabajo fijo en una clínica, mas bien hago turnos algunos días en una clínica y el resto del tiempo me dedico a hacer atenciones a domicilio (entre otras cosas, como la artesanía que es mi segunda pasión y trabajo), estas últimas semanas han sido de locos para mi como doctora de perritos y gatitos (que son los animalitos que mas veo y mas me gustan jejeje).

He tenido que ver a muchos pacientes críticos que por la imposibilidad de hospitalizar (por lejanía, económicas, etc.) he ido a ver y realizar sus tratamientos diariamente, lo que me quita muchísimo tiempo, pues mis niños (como les digo) no viven cerca si no que en comunas lejos de donde vivo. Así que particularmente estas semanas mi tiempo se ha reducido y el cansancio me ha ganado... la pena también porque ya he perdido a 2 de mis "niños" que tenía en tratamiento... ='(

Bueno, a que voy con todo esto?... a que por todas estas razones, esta vez no podré dedicarme a leer los fics que tengo pendientes y que juré leerlos y además que me tampoco podré actualizar, sé que no es algo de vital importancia y que a muchas podría darles lo mismo esperar unos días, pero muchas me han pedido actualizar pronto y esta vez creo que no será posible.

Y ante mis excusas de desatención en Fanfiction por causas mayores, me despido de todas y reitero, muchísimas gracias por todo!...

... hasta el próximo capítulo! xD...

**Les dejo mi promesa, de que antes del Domingo 15 de Febrero, actualizaré. **Sé que una semana es quizás mucho tiempo, pero antes de que finalice esta creo que no seré capaz hacerlo.

Un beso,

**Kousagi-25**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Adelanto**: Se viene proyecto "**One Shot**" con una historia dedicada por completo a **Sailor Plut.**


	11. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

El sol entraba por la ventana iluminando la cara de Serena, se veía apacible, feliz. Una delicada sonrisa se dibujaba en su angelical rostro.

Los recuerdos y sensaciones de una noche mágica seguían presentes incluso en su mundo de sueños.

Serena!... Serena hija, despierta… le decía Ikuko mientras la movía para despertarla.

Qué… qué pasa? Preguntó aun dormida.

Ya es mas de medio día Serena… debes levantarte. No tenías que terminar unos trabajos pendientes?

Qué!!? Ya es más de medio día?, pero Mamá! Por qué no me despertaste antes!...

Serena, llevo media hora tratando de despertarte, pero cada vez que te muevo te acurrucas mas. No hay caso contigo hija!... dijo Ikuko, fingiendo molestia.

Tengo tanto sueño, dijo Serena, tapándose completamente con sus sábanas.

Pero debes levantarte o no terminarás a tiempo tu trabajo, dijo Ikuko regañándola.

Ay! Mamá, lo sé… ya me levantaré, solo dame 5 minutos más…

No, respondió Ikuko quitándole las sábanas de su rostro, te levantas ahora mismo.

Está bien, está bien, refunfuñó Serena, ya me levanté dijo, poniendo sus pies en el suelo.

Bueno Serena ve a darte un baño para que termines de despertar, después baja a comer algo…

Si mamá, respondió aun a medio dormir.

Serena se metió al baño, dio el agua caliente y comenzó a llenar la bañera.

Abrió su botiquín del cual sacó un frasco con sales de baños y pétalos de flores que esparció en la tina. Mientras, se sacó su camisola para ponerse una bata, soltó su cabello y lo cepilló nuevamente por largo rato.

La bañera ya estaba casi llena. Serena tomó su cabello y lo ató en una cola alta que luego envolvió delicadamente con un turbante de toalla.

Perfecto dijo Serena, al ver la bañera llena de espuma y a sentir un aroma de flores embriagante en el baño.

Lentamente se despojó de su bata y se introdujo en la tina. Su cuerpo se cubrió completamente de espuma y pétalos, sintió un relajo maravilloso. Apoyó su cabeza en la bañera y cerró sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de ese momento.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvían a su cabeza…

_**Flash Back **_

Se contemplaron por un momento, donde todo a su alrededor desapareció, se trasladaron por completo a un mundo de luces y deseos cumplidos.

Ella sin querer lanzó un suspiro que hizo a Darien sonreír como hacía tanto no lo hacía, su sonrisa era perfecta. Serena ruborizada y al sentir como él lentamente acercaba sus labios a los suyos, sólo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de ese maravilloso momento. Sus labios se unieron sin reparo, un beso profundo y apasionado, un beso que contenía muchos sentimientos, un beso en un comienzo impulsivo y contenido que a medida que las emociones se iban ordenando fue dando paso a un beso de amor verdadero.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Esa sensación… Serena tocó sus labios suavemente, podía sentir perfectamente aquel beso.

Que pasará ahora con nosotros? se preguntaba, debo decirte que era yo a quien besaste anoche o es que acaso ya lo sabes?...

Darien, Darien, Darien… repetía una y otra vez.

Las dudas poco a poco se comenzaron a hacer presente. La inseguridad se apoderaba de ella sin quererlo.

Tenía tanto miedo de decirle a Darien que era ella la chica de anoche, no quería se negaba a perder la magia que estaba iluminando su vida, quería retener esa luz por lo menos un tiempo mas, era tan bello lo que sentía no quería arruinarlo. No quería perderlo.

Pero y si ya lo sabe?, Dios como salir de esta duda, se preguntaba...

* * *

En un apartamento exquisitamente amoblado, un joven médico añoraba, recordaba y deseaba revivir el momento mágico vivido aquella noche.

Serena… eres tan bella, pensaba.

No sé que me sucedió… lo que siento es tan diferente a otras veces. No se si debo decirle a Serena quien soy. No sé, no sé, repetía una y otra vez con angustia.

Qué sucede Darien?, preguntó Andrew.

Andrew, cómo sabes cuándo estás enamorado?, cómo sabes que es ESA la persona correcta?.

Bueno, pues, esa persona se convierte en tu razón de vida, esa persona se convierte en tu complemento perfecto. Es como una sensación adictiva, quieres estar cada segundo con esa persona, la piensas, la sientes. Y cuándo las cosas son recíprocas, es por que es sin duda la persona correcta, respondió muy seguro.

Darien, hay algo que no me hayas contado? Vamos hermano, hasta cuando debo repetirte que puedes contar conmigo y contarme tus problemas.

Lo sé Andrew, pero es que aun no estoy seguro de nada, a ella la conocí hace tan poco.

A ella? A quién conociste?, Cómo la conociste?, preguntó Andrew sin respiros.

En Internet, respondió escueto.

En Internet? Preguntó sorprendido Andrew.

Si, Andrew en Internet y no me digas nada al respecto, si quieres que te cuente mas, dijo casi molesto. Pues la angustia mental que tenía era enorme, como para que llegara su hermano a poner algún pero, por la forma en que conoció a esa chica que lo tenía de cabeza.

Está bien Darien, no diré nada, pero por favor cuéntame.

La conocí hace poco más de dos semanas, por Internet. No suelo entrar a salas de Chat ni nada por el estilo, pero ese día sentí curiosidad y entré a uno. Me llamó atención su apodo… Conejita de la luna… susurró apenas audible.

Conversamos y la verdad es que congeniamos muy bien. Todo lo que me decía me parecía sincero, podía notar que lo que me contaba era parte de ella, no era un personaje inventado para esconder algún defecto. Desde el inicio siempre contamos nuestras verdades, pensó.

Después de ese día conversar con ella se hizo costumbre, casi una obsesión, me hacía sentir tan seguro, confiado. No lo sé, me sentía bien. Yo le pedí su número de teléfono la primera vez que conversamos, ella me lo dio un poco insegura y me dijo que aun no quería hablar por teléfono, que primero nos conociéramos como realmente éramos. Sin rostros ni voz, me dijo que de esa forma podíamos conocer nuestra esencia.

Ya veo Darien, pero no te pareció extraño que no te diera su número?. No pensaste en ese momento que algo ocultaba?.

No, la verdad es que me pareció una idea fantástica, no tendríamos trabas de nada, no había vergüenza, no había temor, podíamos ser nosotros, sin aparentar. Podía ser yo. Me daba esa libertad que a veces me hace falta. Supongo que a ella le sucedía lo mismo.

Pasó una semana y bueno la curiosidad me ganó. Le envié una foto mía y ella me mando su foto. No me importaba como se viera, simplemente necesitaba ponerle un rostro a Serena.

Wow, Darien. La verdad es que me sorprende que pudieras entablar una relación de tanta confianza en una semana.

Después de la fiesta de Michiru, después de conversar con Kakyuu y sacarme todo lo que tenía guardado, me pareció verla en el hospital, estoy seguro de que era ella. Ella sabía donde trabajaba. Y apenas la vi, ella salió rápidamente del hospital sin darme tiempo siquiera para acercarme. Pero estoy seguro que era ella.

Sobre todo después de lo que sucedió anoche, dijo para sí.

Andrew, es tan hermosa, no te imaginas lo hermosa que es, decía ilusionado.

Ese día, cuando la vi en el hospital, Taiki me fue a visitar. Realmente el mundo es un pañuelo, dijo sonriendo. Taiki es amigo de Serena.

Qué? Vaya Darien, eso si que es suerte.

Taiki me habló de ella sin saber que de alguna manera ya nos conocíamos. No te imaginas la sorpresa que me llevé. Sin quererlo Taiki se propuso presentármela, dijo que congeniaríamos de inmediato. No estaba equivocado, dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Ese día hablamos por primera vez por teléfono. Tiene una voz mágica, enérgica.

Anoche, en la fiesta, dijo, Taiki quería presentármela.

Cómo?, ella estaba en la fiesta?, preguntó Andrew sorprendido, toda esta historia, parecía tan fantástica, era un verdadero cuento de hadas. No podía creer que todo fuese tan perfecto.

Si, ella es la mejor amiga de la novia del organizador, Neflyte, quien a su vez es primo de Taiki.

Vaya, realmente el mundo es pequeño, dijo Andrew sin aun poder creer la historia del todo.

Nos besamos, remató Darien.

Darien, pero dime, entonces Taiki los presentó finalmente.

No, cuando la vi, ambos teníamos nuestro antifaz puesto, pero estaba seguro que era ella. Me acerqué como si nada y comenzamos a conversar, sin que ella supiera quien era yo. Las cosas se dieron igual que en un principio, existía una confianza, una fluidez, que nunca había sentido. Al verla a los ojos, esa mirada… me perdí completamente. Y nos besamos. Fue perfecto.

Los chicos nunca supieron que nos habíamos conocido, Taiki y Ami estaban dentro del salón, no nos vieron y cuando por fin ellos se acercaron a Serena yo me tuve que ir a atender una urgencia. No hubo oportunidad.

Pero entonces, Darien, ella aun no sabe quien eres?.

No, no quise decírselo, no permití que la oportunidad se diera. Andrew, lo que sucedió es algo que jamás me había pasado, lo que siento… lo que sentí con ella fue… especial, no sé bien como describirlo.

Pero que tal si ella se enterara y me rechazara?. Si no soy quien ella se imagina, si todo esto se desvanece?. No quiero perder esto. No todavía… se decía.

Andrew estaba sorprendido, realmente el amor le había llegado a Darien, nunca imaginó ver así a su hermano, quien se llamó muchas veces insensible o incapaz de amar. Esta vez Darien si había sido capaz de amar, aunque aun no se diera cuenta completamente de ello.

Darien, por Dios, eres un adulto compórtate como tal, si de verdad ella se ha convertido en alguien tan importante para ti, por qué no dejas los jueguitos de lado y la conoces de una buena vez?. Hermano, mírate, estás enamorado, estás confundido, pero seguir con el misterio y dejarte llevar por miedo a que te rechace es… estúpido.

Anda llámala, habla con ella, dile lo que te sucede, conócela, esa es la única manera en que podrás salir de dudas y descubrir que es lo que realmente sienten.

Darien, no pierdas la oportunidad que se te está dando de encontrar a la mujer que has esperado tanto tiempo, dijo Andrew en un tono calmo.

Darien, solo agachó su mirada y asintió, sabía que su hermano tenía razón, que era estúpido seguir con ese juego y que la duda de saber cual eran realmente sus sentimientos lo terminaría de volver loco.

* * *

Serena, ya lista después del baño, bajó a comer algo. Tenía hambre, pues a pesar de la fiesta y todos los chocolates que recibió no había probado bocado.

Hija, toma, te preparé algo de comer.

Gracias mamá, estoy muriendo de hambre, dijo mientras su estómago no paraba de quejarse.

Bueno hija, cuéntame mas detalles de la fiesta, cuéntame como fue todo ese encuentro con Darien.

Darien, dijo casi en un susurro.

Conocí a Ami la novia de Taiki y casualmente la mejor amiga de Darien, es una chica muy dulce y también es médico, dijo.

Con que la mejor amiga de Darien, dijo Ikuko interesada.

Y ella sabe de tu relación con Darien?

No, no lo creo, aunque al igual que Taiki, insistió en que Darien y yo haríamos una buena pareja, dijo algo sonrojada.

Si es la mejor amiga de Darien debe ser cierto, no lo crees Serena?

No lo sé, tengo tanto miedo de que todo esto se arruine al enterarnos de quienes somos.

Serena, la verdad es que no entiendo ese miedo tan absurdo…

Ya ambos saben como lucen, se han visto en fotos no?, ambos saben que hacen para vivir, ambos conocen su voz, se tienen una confianza que en tan poco tiempo realmente es impresionante, sabes donde trabaja, sabes incluso como besa. Qué esperas?, quieres perderlo?, quieres dejar pasar el tiempo esperando el momento adecuado, siendo que el momento adecuado es ahora?, dijo Ikuko con firmeza.

Mamá… dijo Serena asombrada.

Hija, yo sé que te sientes insegura, sé que no has tenido buena suerte en el amor, que siempre has esperado a que ese príncipe aparezca. Pero no te das cuenta que Darien en estos momentos es ese Príncipe. No te has dado cuenta el color que toman tus mejillas cuando lo mencionas, lo feliz que te levantas cada día, lo hermosa que te ves, lo radiante que estás desde que lo conociste?. Entiendo que te sea difícil demostrar y darte cuenta de todo eso, es algo nuevo para ti, pero no lo dejes escapar, aprovecha, eres joven, eres bella. No desperdicies tu vida esperando algo que ni siquiera sabes exactamente que es, terminó Ikuko calmando su tono de voz.

Aprovecha hija, llámalo, conózcanse, véanse y dejen los juegos. La vida es una sola y no debes perder el tiempo, dijo Ikuko abrazando a Serena.

Tienes razón mamá, tienes razón… dijo Serena apenas audible.

* * *

Darien no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su hermano.

Tiene razón, basta de juegos... se dijo con firmeza.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Serena, decidido a acabar con la incertidumbre de una buena vez.

El teléfono sonó innumerables veces y no hubo respuesta.

Demonios!, Serena, es que no quieres hablar conmigo... acaso ya sabes que fui yo quien te besó?... se preguntaba inundado por las dudas que nuevamente atacaban su mente.

* * *

Serena ya en su habitación, tratando de pensar de analizar las sabias palabras de su madre, se da cuenta que tiene un nuevo mensaje en su teléfono.

Una llamada perdida, dice... Darien...

Qué hago? Lo llamo de vuelta?... que le digo?... Ay Serena, mamá tiene razón basta de juegos y llámalo, averigua de una vez que sucede!!, se retó a si misma.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó a Darien, bastó solo un segundo para obtener una respuesta.

Serena?, se escuchaba ansioso a Darien.

Ehmm, Darien, hola... respondió tímida, te estaba devolviendo la llamada.

Gracias princesa, pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo, dijo algo mas tranquilo.

Por qué no querría hacerlo Darien?, preguntó intrigada.

Pues, no lo sé, quizás conociste a alguien en la fiesta y me enviaste al olvido, dijo, tal vez tratando de obtener información...

La fiesta?... preguntó con cierto temor.

No asistirías a una fiesta anoche?, me lo contaste hace un tiempo, dijo Darien, con mas dudas... pues ahora se cuestionaba, realmente era Serena la chica de anoche...

Es verdad, olvidé por completo que te había lo había dicho... dijo pensativa.

La respuesta de Serena logró sacar una sonrisa a Darien, pues ahora estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que la chica que conoció era ella.

Y dime conociste a alguien en la fiesta?, preguntó Darien curioso.

Ay, que le digo!...pues si, te conocí a ti... no, no puedo decirle eso... que le respondo...

Serena estás ahí?... preguntó Darien extrañado.

Si, Darien lo siento, mi mamá me habló... mintió.

No me quieres responder?, preguntó Darien.

No, como crees, bueno, no conocí exactamente a alguien, pero si estuve con una persona a la cual deseaba ver... aunque no estoy segura de si él también lo quería así, dijo, intentando lanzar pistas, indirectas. Y tu Darien, me habías dicho que también irías a una fiesta, tu conociste a alguien especial?.

Estuve con alguien especial si, pero no estoy seguro de que ella sepa que estuvo conmigo, dijo, como intentando decir la verdad o mas bien, al igual que Serena, dando señas para que ella descifrara la verdad.

Por qué lo dices? Preguntó intrigada, pues Serena era muy intuitiva y pudo percibir una señal... Será que me reconoció? Se preguntaba.

Bueno, porque, fue un baile de máscaras y nunca nos dijimos el nombre, respondió sincero.

Serena se sorprendió, algo le decía que él ya sabía que ella era esa persona. Pero tu si sabías quien era ella?, preguntó nerviosa.

Lo supe desde el primer momento, dijo él.

Serena se coloreó súbitamente, no podía creer que Darien supiera todo el tiempo que era ella esa mujer.

Dime princesa, te gustaría ir a tomar un café conmigo esta tarde? Preguntó Darien nervioso, pues el silencio de Serena no sabía como interpretarlo.

Si no quieres, lo entiendo, agregó, aun mas nervioso.

No, no es eso, atinó a responder Serena. Es solo que hoy no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, dijo, con sinceridad pues tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y debía terminar ese día.

Que te parece si lo dejamos para mañana, dijo Serena rápidamente.

Me parece perfecto Serena, hablamos después para ponernos de acuerdo con el lugar?.

Si, te llamo esta noche Darien.

Pensaré en ti hasta ese momento, respondió Darien. Quien ni siquiera sabía por qué se lo dijo, lo sentía, lo haría, pensaba en ella en todo momento, pero no entendía como se atrevió a decirle algo así.

Darien, dime algo, que crees que sucederá cuando nos veamos?, preguntó Serena sorprendiendo completamente a Darien.

No sé que sucederá Serena, pero te aseguro que nada malo puede resultar de esto... dijo con absoluta franqueza. Serena, no te imaginas cuanto significas para mi, nunca me esperé esto, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento. Y es momento de saber que es exactamente lo que nos sucede, sobre todo después de lo que pasamos, no lo crees?, soltó Darien, venciendo el temor que lo atormentaba, confesando parte de sus sentimientos y por primera vez en su vida dejándose llevar.

Serena entendió a la perfección a que se refería Darien. Lo sé dijo, pero, no puedo evitar sentir miedo de perder esto, le respondió.

Yo también siento miedo Serena, pero no podemos seguir dilatando esto. Si no me volveré loco, añadió logrando sacar una tímida risa a Serena.

Tienes razón, mañana entonces será el día, dijo.

Mañana será nuestro día, dijo Darien.

* * *

Los nervios en ambos chicos se hacían presente, las horas pasaban lentamente, el trabajo se hacía inmensamente tedioso.

Dios, mañana nos encontraremos, sin caretas sin pantallas, seremos nosotros... que hago, que le digo... se preguntaba Serena.

Ya, basta, Serena, cálmate, deja que las cosas pasen, que sea lo que dios quiera, ahora llámalo...

Serena respiró hondo, estaba a punto de concretar lo que hace tiempo ansiaba, su oportunidad de ser feliz estaba ahí, pero que le daba mucho miedo perderla.

La rubia tomó su teléfono y con inseguridad digitó uno a uno los números del teléfono de Darien.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar llamando, Serena ansiosa, solo quería que toda esta incertidumbre pasara pronto.

Vamos Darien, contesta.

Hola...

Darien? Preguntó Serena al escuchar una voz contestar.

... soy Darien Chiba, en estos momentos no puedo atender, por favor deja tu mensaje.

Grandioso, ahora voy a hablar con una máquina.

Que no puede todo esto pasar rápido? Se preguntaba insistentemente, mientras cortaba la llamada, pues no quería dejar mensaje.

Quizás no alcanzó a contestar, le marcaré de nuevo, dijo.

Serena, lo siento no alcancé a contestar.

Darien, no te preocupes, supuse que algo así sería. Cómo estás?, preguntó nerviosa.

Bien Serena, aunque el día se me ha hecho eterno.

A mi también, confesó la rubia.

Dime Serena, estás segura de que nos veamos mañana?... preguntó con cierto temor a tener una respuesta negativa.

Si, Darien, ya es tiempo... además, hay muchas dudas que debemos aclarar, para nuestra tranquilidad.

Es verdad, Serena, dime te parece que nos veamos en el café del parque?. Tiene un ambiente muy acogedor y un café magnífico, dijo ya mas tranquilo.

Me parece una estupenda idea Darien, pero dime, a qué hora?.

A las 8 está bien?, así me da tiempo de cambiarme de ropa saliendo del hospital, no quiero que nuestra primera cita sea rodeado de una mezcla de olores entre café, alcohol y povidona, dijo divertido, haciendo que Serena riera ya mas tranquila.

Está bien Darien, a las 8 en el café del parque, te estaré esperando ahí entonces...

Princesa...

Dime Darien... dijo ella con una voz llena de sutileza y ternura.

Te quiero...

Serena se quedó sin palabras, sorprendida, abrumada no de miedo si no de felicidad.

Lo siento Serena, no quise incomodarte, pero necesitaba que lo supieras ahora, pase lo que pase mañana. Bueno, nos vemos mañana, espero ansioso el momento, dijo Darien despidiéndose, sin dar tiempo a Serena de articular palabra alguna.

Me quiere?...

* * *

El día llegó, Darien y Serena estaban ansiosos, los nervios eran enormes. Su cita era un completo secreto para sus cercanos, no querían aumentar la presión que sentían ya.

Darien tuvo un día agotador, no tuvo momentos de descanso, cosa que en parte agradecía porque le ayudaba a que la tortura de la espera fuera menor.

Serena por su parte, estaba desesperada, no sabía que ponerse, cómo debía actuar. Debo saludarlo con un beso? Se preguntaba.

Que me pongo, que me pongo, no quiero que piense que soy una cualquiera ni tampoco que piense que no me preocupo por mi apariencia. Qué hago?, que le digo cuando lo vea? Sólo un hola?, me dijo que me quería, debe esperar una respuesta, debo llegar y decirle "Hola, te quiero"?, ay Serena estás loca, se decía.

Respiró profundo buscando la calma que tanta falta le hacía. Optó por darse un baño de tina, la hora se acercaba y ya debía comenzar a prepararse. Se sumergió en un baño de espumas tratando de no pensar mas en lo que sucedería. Ya no había paso atrás y lo que viniera debía enfrentarlo.

* * *

Darien por su parte ya terminaba su extenuante turno y fue con toda prisa a su hogar para darse una ducha y arreglarse para ver a Serena. Estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía que esperar. Su cabeza se vio bombardeada por pensamientos, que sucederá?, me dirá algo después de que le dije que la quería?, corresponderá mis sentimientos?.

Por más que intentaba sacar esas inquietudes de su cabeza no podía. Darien se metió a la ducha, las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo lo hacían sentirse de alguna manera mas tranquilo, una vez fuera de la ducha y tan solo con una toalla a la cintura, se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse.

* * *

Serena ya había salido del baño y ya había decidido que ponerse.

Se puso unos jeans a la cadera de color azul oscuro, algo grisáceos, con un delicado cinturón color negro. Que acompañó con una camiseta de tirantes en color negro, sobre la cual se puso una blusa con mangas ¾, de gasa negra y con cuello bote que le daba cierta transparencia, brindándole un detalle sutil y sexy a la vez. Sus zapatos eran unos zapatos bajos, color negro con aplicaciones plateadas, tipo ballerina. Era un conjunto muy lindo, realmente el negro hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos y su hermoso cabello rubio.

Como aun se podía sentir algo de frío, sobre su atuendo se puso una sencilla chaqueta de mezclilla gris ajustada, que resaltaba su figura.

El cabello se lo tomó en una simple cola alta, era cómodo y complementaba perfectamente su look casual.

Ya, estoy lista, dijo. Nerviosa tomó su bolso y rápidamente se despidió de sus padres.

Adiós mamá, adiós papá volveré tarde.

Serena a dónde vas? Preguntó Kenji, con cierta molestia, odiaba que Serena saliera y no dijera donde, con quien y hasta que hora estaría fuera.

Kenji, deja a Serena tranquila!, Adiós hija, que te vaya bien!, dijo Ikuko, pues intuía que Serena le había hecho caso.

Gracias mamá!, no te preocupes por mi papá, buenas noches!, gritó desde la puerta.

* * *

Darien ya se encontraba listo para ir a su esperada cita. Llevaba un jeans oscuros corte recto, zapatos casuales en color café, con un suéter verde musgo relativamente ajustado que resaltaba su muy bien trabajado torso. Se veía realmente apuesto.

Listo, que sea lo que sea... dijo, emocionado, pero muy nervioso, antes de salir de su casa rumbo al parque.

* * *

Aun falta media hora para la cita, se decía Serena, aprovecharé de caminar un poco por el parque... un paseo me calmará un poco, no puedo llegar así... tan nerviosa, dijo, acercándose al parque.

La época era perfecta, comienzos de primavera, todos los cerezos del parque estaban en flor, era un espectáculo hermoso. Sin duda un paraje perfecto para una pareja de enamorados, pensaba.

Serena estaba extasiada con el paisaje, realmente esta época del año la hacía sentir plena y la ayudaba a olvidarse de sus temores. De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro, Serena giró para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Su rostro cambió completamente, palideció, solo pudo escuchar una cosa con claridad...

Bombón?...

* * *

Bueno chicas, cumplí! Aunque me costó mucho tener el tiempo para ordenar las ideas del cuaderno e hilarlas aquí.

Sigo con mucho trabajo, pero haré lo imposible para subir el próximo capítulo esta semana...

Espero no me quieran matar por dejar este capítulo así...

Besos a todas mis lectoras y seguidoras xD

Y hasta el próximo capítulo! Kousagi-25


	12. Verdades del Pasado

Por Dios! desde el Domingo trato de subir este capítulo... después de tanta insistencia inútil (no sé que pasó con fanfiction) pensé que podía ser una señal y estuve a punto a puntísimo de borrar todo y escribir todo de nuevo desde este capítulo en adelante... jajaja pero me contuve... es que me quedé cabezona de tanto pensar en como ordenar bien la historia para publicarla... En fin, ya está aquí... no la borré... no hay mucho manjar esta vez... pero...

... Bueno espero no recibir tantas amenazas de muerte esta vez jajajajjaja... Besos!

* * *

**Verdades del pasado**

Serena estaba extasiada con el paisaje, realmente esta época del año la hacía sentir plena y la ayudaba a olvidarse de sus temores.

De pronto, sintió una mano en su hombro, Serena giró para ver a la persona que estaba detrás de ella. Su rostro cambió completamente, palideció.

Bombón? Estás bien?...

Se… seiya, balbuceó Serena visiblemente sorprendida con el encuentro.

Bombón… estás, wow, estás hermosa, le dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Serena.

Qué haces acá Seiya?, preguntó Serena, alejándose bruscamente de él.

Volví… Bombón… y creo… que nos debemos una conversación, yo aún te amo.

Nos debemos una conversación? Seiya, han pasado cuatro años, cuatro años desde que te fuiste sin decir palabra. Nunca me llamaste, nunca me escribiste. Y ahora me dices que nos debemos una conversación?, dijo Serena con furia.

Sé que yo nunca te correspondí… dijo calmándose un poco, que nunca pude amarte como tu decías amarme… Sé que tenías todo el derecho a dejarme, a darte la oportunidad de sentirte amado por alguien que realmente lo valiera para ti… continúo con sus ojos ya cristalizados.

Pero la manera en que te fuiste, sin dar señal alguna… me dolió mucho Seiya, me hizo pensar que todo lo que vivimos fue una mentira, que cada una de tus palabras y gestos no fueron mas que una vil mentira, que jugaste conmigo y apenas te aburriste me dejaste botada como un maldito juguete viejo, dijo con ira, con esa rabia que tenía reprimida desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y ahora, como si nada, años después me dices que nos debemos una conversación y peor aun, que me amas?. Quién te crees Seiya Kou?, quién demonios crees que soy yo?…

No, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que conversar… tu y yo se acabó hace cuatro años, en el preciso momento en que tu decidiste marcharte sin ninguna explicación.

Perdóname si en ese momento te hice sentir mal o si sufriste porque no pude amarte como querías, dijo con su voz mas calmada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pero no permitiré que juegues conmigo ahora, no permitiré que aparezcas como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, no te permitiré que arruines este día… sentenció, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al recordar a Darien.

Seiya quedó sin palabras, jamás esperó que Serena reaccionara de esa manera, en su mente dibujó este encuentro tantas veces y de maneras tan diferentes a como realmente sucedió.

Bombón… yo no quise hacerte sentir mal, sé que estás dolida por todo el tiempo que ha pasado, creo que lo que me has dicho ha sido producto de la furia y no es lo que realmente sientes… dijo, intentando tomar las manos de Serena.

No, Seiya, te equivocas, le respondió cambiando su mirada por una mas suave mientras alejaba sus manos de las de Seiya.

Lo siento, pero no quiero conversar contigo, no quiero verte, yo seguí con mi vida… por favor has tu lo mismo, le dijo Serena alejándose del lugar.

Bombón… susurró Seiya, visiblemente afectado por las palabras de Serena.

* * *

Darien iba rumbo al parque, esta vez decidió caminar, en lugar de ir en su deportivo, una de sus grandes pasiones.

Se detuvo en una floristería, cerca del café donde se encontraría con Serena.

Me puede dar esa rosa?, le dijo al vendedor, indicándole una hermosa rosa roja.

Excelente elección señor, es para su novia?, preguntó curioso.

Darien sólo sonrió, mientras pagaba al vendedor y tomaba la hermosa rosa que le regalaría a su querida Serena.

Gracias, dijo al retirarse.

Aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de su cita, así que decidió sentarse por un momento en una banca del parque y disfrutar del bello paraje primaveral que reinaba en el lugar.

Darien? Preguntó una voz femenina.

Kakyuu… dijo Darien.

Espero no molestarte, añadió ella.

No, no me molestas, que haces aquí? Preguntó con curiosidad.

Vine a dar un paseo antes de ir a una reunión de trabajo con… Kakyuu se quedó en silenció por un momento, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Darien.

Con quién?, preguntó buscando que Kakyuu terminara la frase.

Con Seiya, respondió ella, bajando su mirada, quizás por vergüenza, quizás por temor a la reacción de Darien, mal que mal ella creía que el beso de Seiya había sido el gran causante del rompimiento.

Con Seiya… repitió Darien…

Está iniciando su carrera musical de manera independiente y necesita ayuda legal, añadió. Kakyuu era abogada y trabajaba en un prestigioso Buffet. Su especialidad era en materia de derechos de autor y registro de marcas, por lo que era la indicada para tratar los temas que a Seiya mas le interesaban.

Darien… no pienses mal por favor… tu sabes que yo…

Kakyuu, por favor, no digas nada… vive tu vida, no te preocupes por lo que yo piense, yo ya seguí con mi vida, continúa tu con la tuya, le dijo con un tono dulce, pues no quería herirla mas.

Darien se levantó de la banca, ya era hora de su cita.

Cuídate mucho Kakyuu, dijo despidiéndose amablemente.

… te amo Darien, susurró con tristeza al ver que Darien se alejaba.

* * *

Por qué tenía que llegar?, a qué tenía que volver?... se preguntaba Serena, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

Por qué hoy?... por qué ahora?... Dios, por qué?, si estaba tan bien, si ya creía que todo lo había superado. Por qué me dijo que aun me amaba…

Serena estaba llena de dudas, no amaba a Seiya, pero le angustiaba saber que ese fantasma del pasado volvía y ahora, la atormentaba. Le angustiaba saber que su regreso podría afectar de alguna manera su relación con Darien.

Serena tranquilízate, ya se hace tarde… se dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos. No dejes que Seiya te siga afectando, no lo permitas Serena Tsukino, no lo permitas, se repitió.

Serena llegó al café unos minutos antes de la cita para ir al tocador y lavarse la cara, no quería que Darien notara que había llorado, no quería que la viera angustiada, quería que su cita fuera perfecta.

Nada arruinará este momento, dijo, ya mas repuesta, saliendo del tocador para dirigirse a la mesa donde esperaría a Darien.

En ese momento, lo ve entrar. Se veía tan apuesto.

De inmediato una maravillosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro borrando por un instante las huellas del mal rato vivido.

Darien, no la vio de inmediato, buscó un momento con su mirada, hasta que se encontró con la de ella.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, ninguno se movió, ninguno hizo seña alguna, simplemente se quedaron a la distancia, sonriéndose y contemplándose.

Señor, desea una mesa?, preguntó un mesero sacándolo del trance.

Eh?... no, no disculpe, me esperan en aquella mesa, dijo, indicando el lugar donde Serena se encontraba.

Caminó a paso rápido, ansiaba estar cerca de ella, sentirla…

Serena sintió de pronto una agradable sensación de vacío en el estómago, los nervios se apoderaron de ella rápidamente. Darien llegó a su lado, era evidente la tensión, el nerviosismo que reinaba entre ellos en ese momento. Y no era porque no se gustaran, simplemente no sabían que hacer. Se besaban?, se daban la mano?, un simple hola?.

Serena, dijo por fin Darien sonriéndole tímidamente. Escondiendo su mirada, pasando su mano constantemente por su rostro, realmente estaba nervioso.

Darien, respondió tímida Serena, sin saber que hacer, ella se acercó a él para besar su mejilla… pero él dentro de su nerviosismo extendió su mano para saludarla.

Al percatarse de la situación ambos rieron, ese fue su primer paso para vencer los nervios que se apoderaban completamente de ellos.

Parecemos unos niños, dijo Darien, sonriéndole.

Si, dijo Serena entre risas, parecemos unos niños, a esta edad y seguimos siendo niños en estas situaciones…

Toma, te traje esta rosa, le dice Darien.

Darien! Es hermosa, muchas gracias.

Darien ayudó a Serena con su silla para que tomara asiento, luego él tomó su lugar frente a ella… para poder mirarte a los ojos en todo momento se decía.

Vaya, la verdad Serena es que esto no es lo que había imaginado, dijo Darien sincero.

A que te refieres, preguntó con cierta desilusión, es que acaso ya no le gusto?, pensó.

No imaginé nunca estar tan nervioso como lo estoy ahora… le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo bellamente, pero con evidente nerviosismo.

Imaginé este encuentro de una manera idílica, agregó.

Imaginaste que correríamos al encuentro y nos besaríamos con locura?, preguntó ella de manera divertida…

Darien súbitamente se sonrojó, cosa que para Serena no pasó para nada desapercibido.

Serena se enterneció con la situación, armándose de valor, delicadamente puso su mano sobre la de Darien, acción que provocó que ambos se estremecieran por un momento.

Darien la miró a los ojos…

Yo también lo imaginé de esa manera, le dijo Serena a Darien, regalándole una bella sonrisa.

* * *

En el parque.

Bombón, por qué reaccionaste así? es que ya no me quieres?. Se preguntaba el joven Kou.

No, imposible, yo sé que ella si me quiere, lo sé porque después de mí nunca tuvo novio, mas que ese par de pelagatos con los que intentó olvidarme, dijo soberbio.

Pero toda esa rabia, sus ojos, tenían tanta furia... pensaba desconcertado.

Voy a recuperarte Bombón, voy a recuperarte, se dijo mientras aceleraba su paso para llegar a tiempo a la reunión de trabajo que tenía programada.

* * *

En el café, Darien y Serena, simplemente estaban absortos en sus miradas.

Puedo tomar su orden? Preguntó el mesero, sacándolos de las nubes.

Si, si, dijo Darien. Serena, qué vas a pedir? Preguntó caballeroso.

Pues... tengo un poco de hambre, así que quiero un pastel de chocolate con nueces, una malteada de fresa y un café Mocaccino, dijo con entusiasmo.

Darien no pudo más que reír con el entusiasmo de Serena mientras le tomaban su orden.

Y usted señor?, preguntó el mesero.

A mi solo tráigame un capuccino, dijo Darien.

Vaya Darien, sólo un capuccino dijo Serena sorprendida... no vas a comer nada mas?.

No, Serena, respondió divertido, un capuchino está bien para mí.

De inmediato les traigo su orden, dijo el mesero para luego retirarse.

Ahora si me siento un poco mal, dijo Serena apenada. Pues yo ordené muchas cosas y tu tan solo un capuchino, me siento una glotona, dijo haciendo pucheros, cosa que dejó loco a Darien.

No te preocupes, me gustan las mujeres que disfrutan de la comida, dijo sonriéndole.

Dime Serena, te sucedió algo? preguntó Darien ya mas en confianza.

Eh? Por qué lo preguntas? dijo escondiendo un poco su mirada.

Porque tus ojos no brillan con la misma intensidad que anoche, dijo. Y porque se nota que estuviste llorando, dijo acercando su mano para acariciar sutilmente su mejilla.

Ese solo contacto hizo que ambos se llenaran de mariposas en el estómago. Pero no pudo evitar el hecho de que Serena tuviera que responder a la pregunta.

Recuerdas Darien que te conté lo de ese novio que de un momento a otro se fue?.

Si, lo recuerdo, dijo.

Él volvió... antes de llegar acá, me encontré con él... me dijo que nos debíamos una conversación y que aun me ama...

Esto le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Darien.

Será que ella siente cosas por él?, se preguntaba.

En ese momento el mesero se acerca a entregar su orden.

Señorita, su pastel, malteada de fresa y un mocaccino.

Señor, acá tiene su capuchino, con su permiso.

Gracias dijeron ambos.

Darien comenzó a revolver instintivamente su capuccino, mientras que Serena jugaba con su pastel.

Yo estallé en furia, continúo Serena, y le dije todo lo que he tenido guardado por tantos años... le dije que no lo amaba, que por favor siguiera su camino, que yo por fin estaba comenzando a retomar mi vida y no quería que la arruinara, no quería que arruinara este día... dijo tomando suavemente la mano de Darien y regalándole una delicada sonrisa.

Darien se sorprendió por la sinceridad de Serena, directamente le estaba dando pie para que esta relación fuera de una vez por todas lo que ambos esperaban.

Darien correspondió a Serena y tomó su mano, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar.

Serena ya no sientes nada por él? Preguntó serio.

Nada, en realidad yo le tenía cariño, pero mas que eso, por un momento me hice dependiente de él. Siempre he sido solitaria y con pocos amigos, por lo que él me daba ese empuje que necesitaba en mi vida, me sacaba de la rutina... cuándo él se fue, esa poca luz que tenía se fue con él...

No sabía que hacer, que pensar... como te dije, nunca lo amé, pero me dolió mucho que me dejara así, sin explicaciones. Por mucho tiempo pensé que había jugado conmigo, que yo fui algo como un desafío, creí que estar conmigo era para demostrarse a si mismo su hombría, capaz de seducir a la tonta sin vida y después dejarla... eso hasta que mi buena amiga, Lita, me hizo entender que fuera cual fuera la razón, fue mejor para los dos, porque yo no lo amaba y jamás podría entregarle lo que él necesitaba. No hubiese sido justo... pero la manera en que se acabó todo... tampoco fue justa, yo estaba muy vulnerable y él lo sabía. Terminó de decir con su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

No sabes como te entiendo, dijo él. Yo viví algo similar... y a pesar de que yo tampoco la amaba, todo resultó muy doloroso para ambos. Por mucho tiempo creí que el problema era yo, que no era capaz de amar...

Y ahora, lo sigues creyendo?, preguntó Serena.

No... respondió él mirándola fijamente.

Ambos quedaron en un agradable silencio por un momento, hasta que una voz interrumpió

Darien?, se escuchó una voz femenina con cierto asombro, no... no pensé encontrarte aquí... dijo observando la mano de Darien acariciando sutilmente la de Serena.

Kakyuu... dijo Darien, algo incómodo por la situación, pero aun así no dejó la mano de Serena.

Serena, ella es Kakyuu... una amiga, le dijo.

Kakyuu no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al escuchar eso... pero de igual modo, extendió su mano para saludar a Serena, mucho gusto, le dijo.

Serena no sabía que sucedía, pero su intuición le decía que ella debía ser la ex novia de Darien.

Perdónenme, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos dijo, iré a mi mesa.

Kakyuu se retiró y tomó asiento en una mesa cercana desde donde podía observar claramente a Darien. En ese momento entra Seiya al lugar.

Seiya… qué hace él aquí… preguntó Serena desconcertada.

Conoces a Seiya Kou?, ese tipo besó a Kakyuu cuándo aún éramos novios, en realidad creo que entre ellos había algo mas… dijo Darien.

Kakyuu! Preciosa!, no sabes como ansiaba verte, dijo en voz alta Seiya, quien aun no se percataba de la presencia de Serena ni mucho menos de la de Darien.

Seiya se acercó a Kakyuu y de improvisto la besó en los labios, acto a lo que Kakyuu se resistió completamente, pues Darien estaba ahí.

Pero Serena no pudo evitar verlo y sentirse furiosa, recién le había dicho que la amaba y ahora esto?.

No, no eran celos, pero darse cuenta de que para Seiya, ella aun era un juguete, una especie de trofeo la molestaba de sobremanera.

Darien, podemos irnos, preguntó Serena.

Qué sucede?.

Por favor, vayámonos... insistió, mientras no dejaba de ver la mesa de Kakyuu con Seiya.

Darien pudo darse cuenta de ese detalle, Serena estás celosa de Kakyuu preguntó con un tono seductor, aunque bromeando.

Darien... Seiya es la persona de la que te hablé...

Qué? Seiya es el cretino que te dejó? Preguntó indignado y con cierta desilusión, debía admitir la idea de que Serena estaba celosa le encantaba.

Seiya Kou? insistió. Sin quererlo alzó la voz, provocando que Seiya los viera.

Bombón, dijo Seiya acercándose a ellos, qué haces aquí y con él?... preguntó con evidente molestia, al verlos tomados de la mano.

Seiya, por favor, dijo Serena temiendo que armara algún tipo de escándalo.

Darien, tomó a Serena por la cintura, en una acción protectora y la encaminó a la salida, vamos Serena, le dijo.

Y tu quien te crees que eres para acercarte a ella de esa manera?, preguntó Seiya, tomando a Darien por el hombro.

Serena no sabía que hacer. Darien se molestó en demasía con la arrogancia de Seiya y temía que se agarraran a golpes.

Serena, miró a Darien, diciéndole, rogándole con la mirada que no hiciera nada, hecho que Darien comprendió...

Dime Serena, quien diablos es este? Insistió alzando la voz.

Serena es mi novia, respondió Darien firme. Serena es mi novia y no te permitiré que le vuelvas a levantar la voz me escuchaste Kou. Y no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, le dijo con seguridad.

Serena sintió una avalancha de emociones... su novia?... se preguntaba.

Darien tomó nuevamente a Serena de la cintura y continuaron su camino hacia la salida.

Kakyuu estaba consternada, no podía creer lo que sucedía, sobretodo lo que había escuchado, Serena era la novia de su amado Darien.

Seiya no tuvo más palabras y volvió a sentarse con Kakyuu como si nada hubiese pasado.

No puedo creerlo dijo, ese cretino con mi Bombón.

* * *

Estás bien Serena?

Si, si, estoy bien, respondió aferrándose con fuerza a la cintura de Darien.

Ambos caminaron juntos abrazados, hacia el parque.

Darien...

Dime Serena.

Gracias, le dijo mirándolo dulcemente.

Él simplemente le sonrió.

Darien, hace cuánto tiempo Seiya y Kakyuu se conocen?. Preguntó curiosa.

Pues creo que se conocen desde niños, sé que eran compañeros de escuela... y también fueron novios, por años antes de que yo conociera a Kakyuu, eso hace como cuatro años. Cuando la conocí ellos habían terminado hace poco tiempo, aunque Kakyuu me dijo que las cosas con él venían muy mal, y a pesar de que ella estaba conmigo, él seguía persiguiéndola… respondió

Hace como cuatro años, dijo sonriendo tristemente, parece que lo que yo pensaba era correcto dijo.

Que cosa Serena?.

Que me usó como un juguete... porque mientras estuvo conmigo, él estuvo con tu ex novia, dijo con tristeza.

Darien se detuvo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Serena, le dijo suavemente, olvídalo... no pienses mas que fuiste un juguete, el fue un cobarde, un poco hombre, que no supo valorarte... Yo... si te hubiese conocido antes... dijo. Jamás, jamás hubiese podido dañarte... jamás te dañaría, le dijo comprensivo y regalandole una mirada llena del mas puro amor.

Gracias Darien, gracias por tus palabras... por tus gestos...

Darien, quieres un helado?... preguntó cambiando absolutamente de tema.

Es que mira esos helados, dijo, indicando a una chica que comía un enorme helado de chocolate con crema... se ven deliciosos y al final no comimos nada en la cafetería y por cierto, no pagamos la cuenta, añadió Serena.

Es cierto dijo Darien pensativo... pero no te preocupes princesa, yo voy todos los días después del hospital, mañana pasaré a pagar la cuenta.

Bueno vamos por un helado Serena?

Si! Vamos, dijo riendo.

Ya sentados bajo un hermoso Cerezo, Serena estaba con su helado triple de chocolate y crema, mientras que Darien comía un delicioso helado simple de café.

Dime Darien, por qué le dijiste a Seiya que era tu novia?, preguntó Serena provocando que Darien se atorara con su helado.

Este... porque creí que así te dejaría en paz... respondió... y bueno porque...

Darien... dijo Serena, acercándose a él... te quiero, susurró.

Él no esperaba que Serena le dijera eso, pero escucharla decir eso y sentir su cuerpo cerca, sentir su cabeza apoyada dulcemente en su hombro, era para él un momento de máxima felicidad.

Se quedaron por largo rato en silencio disfrutando del momento y de los helados, hasta que Serena habló.

Y por qué mas le dijiste que era tu novia?

Qué? Preguntó Darien, no entendía a que venía la pregunta.

Dijiste que le habías dicho eso para que me dejara en paz y por algo mas que no terminaste de decir... por qué otra razón le dijiste que era tu novia?... insistió.

Darien sorprendido, pues pensaba que ese detalle ella lo había pasado por alto, se sonrojo y sus nervios volvieron. No sabía que decirle, será el momento de pedirle que sea mi novia?, pero si nos acabamos de conocer?, aunque no deseo nada mas que sea mi novia, pensaba.

Pues, porque... me gustaría que algún día lo fueras, se sinceró.

Serena ante la confesión, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él, se separó un poco de su pecho, donde tan cómodamente estaba apoyada y sin aviso, dio un dulce beso a Darien en sus labios.

A pesar de todo, este primer encuentro no podría ocurrir de manera mas perfecta, no lo crees así?, le preguntó Serena.

Tienes razón Princesa, ha sido perfecto…

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron abrazados, contemplando el atardecer en el parque rodeados de hermosos cerezos, deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca.

* * *

Ya, como ven Seiya no arruinó la cita de Darien y Serena, es mas ayudó a darles mas confianza a este par de enamorados… que sucederá después con este personaje???… será sorpresa, pero no, no lo mataré jajaja.

Agradezco infinitamente los reviews de todas incluso las amenazas de muerte y movimientos antikousagi jajajajaja, pero sigo corta de tiempo, así que no pude responderlos de manera individual...

Besos a todas y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, el próximo será un poco mas intenso...

Kousagi-25


End file.
